


The Art of Escapism

by Liberatingink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dealing with lack of reality, Dealing with reality, Friendship, Fucking up the storyline, Hurt/Comfort, changing canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberatingink/pseuds/Liberatingink
Summary: We found a magic library. We traveled into the wonderful world of Supernatural. Cue the eye-rolls and insane fangirl tendencies.
Kudos: 3





	1. Mindfuckery

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction explores the Supernatural fandom. So, stay tuned for your favorite moments.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Atla and Rowan

Mindfuckery

I already knew today would be awful. I woke up to a father not even out of bed. It’s the same thing every morning; he wakes up late, blames me and I have to figure out a way to get myself to school. So I had to drag his ass out of bed and make breakfast for the both of us. And then, he left for work without so much of a thank you, handing me a credit card, a silent message for me to take an Uber. That always made me nervous, but at least we lived in a boring town in Iowa, where the chances of my Uber driver being a serial killer or rapist was 40% less. I know it’s morbid, but if there was any day to be kidnapped, it was today. I did not want to start at this stupid, suburban private school. With the stuck up, probably homophobic, upper-middle class white dorks. A city of Bella Swans, without Kristen Stewart’s attractiveness. 

I close Wattpad as the driver rolls into the parking lot. I look at the digital map on my phone, and make my way to the freshman’s hallway. It’s on the third fucking floor. Walking into the hall, I take in my surroundings. There’s maybe a total of 45 students. In. My. Entire. Grade. ‘I’m never gonna find a friend here!’ I find my locker that reads, “Atla Khoja” between “Morgan Davis” and “Johnathan Dodge.” I turn to my right, there’s a girl my height, about 5’4 or 5’5. She has blonde hair that falls in waves a few inches past her shoulders. It’s silky and very well put together. She is obviously Morgan. ‘She’s pretty, I hope she’s nice. It’ll make this year a bit more tolerable.’ To my left I see Jonathan. He’s basically a stick, tall with a mop of curly red hair. Morgan smiles at me, then turns away to talk to some of her friends. Jonathan slams his locker and walks with his books over to a group of guys, all of them glued their phones. ‘Wow, not even a hello. Asshole.’ Nobody seems to be even the slightest bit interested in making their way to class. 

I sigh and look at my schedule. ‘Damn. I fucking hate english.’ I love writing and reading, but grammar is horrible. Mostly because I suck at it. On top of that, English teachers are all failed authors who are over enthusiastic and have read Pride and Prejudice one too many times. ‘I’m just gonna go to class, no point in talking to anyone.’ Now, I’m not one of those emo, loner kids, I’m just a little overwhelmed, and don’t feel like socializing. I miss my old school, my friends. But this is my life now, might as well live it. 

The English room is cold as hell. As expected, it's practically empty. I would never admit it, but I let out a small sigh of relief. ‘Thank god, I can’t deal with that many people.’ There is only one other person in there, a girl writing furiously in a notebook, and sitting about as close to the front of the room as possible. To her slight left is the teacher’s desk and directly in front of her is the whiteboard. She looks up at me for a second with comically large eyes, as if she’s never seen another person in her life. She makes intense eye contact, I’ll give her that. I suddenly started to feel very uncomfortable, and as if to comfort me, she buried her face right back into her notebook.

‘Does she seriously have nowhere else to be twenty minutes before class started?’ She’s either new, or very, very sad. I sit at the desk in the back corner of the room, as far away from her and the teacher, as I can. Look, she might be perfectly pleasant, but I am not in the mood for conversation. As I passed her desk, I snuck a peak at her notebook (I’m chaotic neutral and privacy doesn’t exist in my family so bite me) I couldn't see exactly what she was writing, but I could tell she had small, messy script. I’ve learned that handwriting says a lot about a person, and her page was an absolute mess. With little sections that look like poetry, others that looked like offhand reminders to herself, and giant blocks of text that probably were class notes or something. I play on my phone, trying not to look up at her. She occasionally would stand up and walk around talking to herself before sitting back down and writing. I noticed she had earbuds that disappeared into her pocket, most likely connected to her phone. ‘I wonder what she’s listening to. Are we even allowed to listen to music?’ When she stands up, you can see that she’s quite short. She has big brown eyes and her short bob cut frames her round face. She has that half cute, half dorky look about her. Her skin is tanner than most, but not nearly as dark as mine. 

‘She doesn’t look latina, so maybe a North Indian descendant, or possibly Pakistani.’ The girl stands up again and skips in a circle like motion with her eyes trained on the ceiling, words forming on her lips, but no sound. She falls deathly still, and she turns her head, gaze landing on me. She smiles, and walks over to me. Her hands are together in front of her stomach and she’s picking her cuticles nervously. I can tell she’s sort of shy, but at least she’s making an effort to be friendly. ‘She’s already got an “ok” in my book.’ She’s certainly trying harder than I am. 

“Hi!” She says. Her voice is bubbly, but soft. As if she’s afraid of waking a baby.

“Sup.” I reply. She smiles joyfully.

“The sky!” Wow. That was lame. 

“Uh huh.” I respond. 

“I’m Rowan. Our english teacher is Mr. Kennedy. He’s kind of annoying sometimes, and he’s always late, but he gives really easy tests and is sort of one of those, ‘If you fail, you fail, not my problem’ kinda guys. Which I think is nice because I don’t like it when my teachers are bothering me about stuff. I prefer to just sort of work hard to figure things out on my own. You know?” She rambles. This is all actually helpful information. It’s not small talk, she’s genuinely trying to comfort me. 

“Um, yeah I think I agree?” She smiles and nods.

“I had him last year for eighth grade english. He’s pretty alright. Oh, and for lunch the tacos are good, but the quesadillas are nauseating. And we don’t really have official popular kids, but there’s a table you sit at if your… I don’t wanna say basic, cause that’s kinda mean, but, yeah, basic. And then a separate table if you wanna sit with table A, but aren’t officially part of the group. If one of them is absent they’ll invite someone from that table to sit with them.” Jesus that’s creepy. “And then the rest of the tables are for smaller friend groups that just stay out of the drama.” I nod. This is all extremely useful.  
“Anyway, see ya.” She walked back to her desk just as the rest of the freshman period A english class walked in and broke the comfortable silence. She didn’t seem so bad. A little talkative for my taste, but overall pretty ok. She was here in eighth grade? But she sat alone. Weird. 

\--------------------------------------

I raised my hand again. The teacher was displaying his classic english teacher mug, which had the opening lines of a bunch of books on them. He had just read the quote, “If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is where I was born, and what my lousy childhood was like, and how my parents were occupied and all before they had me, and all that David Copperfield kind of crap, but I don't feel like going into it, if you want to know the truth.” And asked if anyone knew what it was from. I did. I read The Catcher in the Rye in 6th grade. I didn’t enjoy it very much. It was sad, and confusing. Maybe if I reread it now I’d get more out of it. “Rowan,” he called on me. 

“Uh, I read it, it’s called er,” I blanked, “Um...” He revealed the title, to be Catcher in the Rye. Ugh, I hate that. Fucking social anxiety. I was getting better, the way I walked up and talked to that girl was way impressive for me. She obviously thought I was delusional, but I'm doing my best not to care. First days are hard. Overwhelming. It’ll get better. I’m hoping if I say it enough, it’ll come true. 

When class is dismissed, I struggle with my books, shoving them into my bag, and I end up being the last out of the classroom besides the same girl with poofy, long hair. I always envied that kind of hair. She wouldn’t look bald in a ponytail, and if she didn’t shower for a day it wouldn’t look like she dunked her head in grease. She probably was the only kid in the grade with darker skin than mine, (There’s a biracial African American kid with about the same shade, but I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to him.) She’s probably two-ish inches taller than me, and a little bit thinner, with cheekbones instead of my stupid baby face. Jesus, I need to stop comparing myself to others. It’s really not good for my self esteem. I silently hoped she was going to a different class than me, because I was already semi afraid of her, but nope. She turned the corner to the biology room with me. Since we were the last ones there, we took the only two available seats, in the front (which she didn’t look happy about.) 

“Ok kids, I don’t wanna just jump into lectures on the first day, and I have some things to set up anyway, so why don’t you just talk amongst yourselves for a few minutes?” Great. I look at her for a moment, and see the same annoyance that I assume was displayed on my face reflected back at me. Without a word, we both pull out our phones, (And also my notebook) and begin to ignore each other. Right before the bell rings, the teacher gives us a quick assignment, to do some relaxed research on the parts of a cell before class on wednesday.   
Walking out of class I spot the girl I met earlier. , “So… You wanna exchange numbers?” 

“Sure.” I gave her mine, and she typed it in and texted me.

“Atla.” She says. I nod.

“That’s pretty. I’m Rowan. Khan.”

“Khoja, for my surname.” I push in the contact info.

“Alright. You wanna work on it in person or over the phone?” She asks nonchalantly.

“Well, I have to stay after school anyway cause my Mom works late, so how about we meet up at the library after the last period?” Atla nods. Maybe even a little excited.

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ve been meaning to check out the library.” I smile.

“Yeah, that’s probably the best thing about a private school, it’s got way more books and comfy chairs than what my old public school had the budget for.” I remember the tiny library at Loveton Middle. Jesus that was small.

“You went to public school?” Atla asked, almost as if she saw that as a redeeming quality for me. I couldn’t blame her.

“Yeah, when I first moved to Iowa in seventh grade. My mom didn’t like it so I moved here last year.” Atla nodded in understanding. She must have a similar story. 

“My dad and I just moved here from Boston. He said if we lived somewhere smaller, we’d have more time to spend with each other.” 

“That’s nice.” I smile, but I have a feeling that she wasn’t too on board with this plan. She nods, then says see you later. She heads off in the opposite direction, whilst I was left to make my way to Geometry. 

\--------------------------------------

At lunch I was hoping to sit by Rowan. Because she seemed kind of a loner, and it’s nice to have a fellow loner to sit next to so you don’t look like a complete loser. But when I walked into the cafeteria, she was nowhere to be found. So I went outside, and sat on the curb to eat my taco ‘Not bad.’ I put my tray back in the cafeteria, then wandered around outside for the rest of my lunch period. I had a study hall for my fourth period, so I just hung around the courtyard until history ‘Thank god, last class of the day!’ It was shockingly interesting and I like my teacher, Ms. Samuels.   
By the end of the period, I genuinely thought I had learned something. Which is rare for me in school. 

I almost forgot about meeting Rowan before I saw her grabbing her backpack and a shit ton of books and heading in the direction of the library. Her locker, which read “Rowan Khan” was between, “Laura Henry” and “Charlie Mann” Both of them towered over her, Laura being probably 5’6 and Charlie being maybe 5' 10. A bunch of girls were crowded around Laura, and I could see Rowan struggling to get past them. I saw her mouth form the words excuse me. But no one seemed to hear her. She looked around annoyed and seemed to resolve to just wait until they moved. 

‘This is ridiculous.’ I slammed my locker shut and marched over to her. 

“Hey! Move!” I yell.

“Oh! Sorry.” A girl with long, dirty blonde hair giggles, and the way is cleared. Rowan and I walk down the hall, and she smiles at me, relieved that I’m somewhat cool. Probably not something she’s used to going to a school like this. 

\--------------------------------------

I am ultra relieved that Atla was able to get those kids to move. If she hadn’t come along, I would’ve been waiting there for who knows how long. We walk into the library, and my breath hitches. Shivers run up and down my spine. I love this room. It has two floors, and it’s bookshelves double my height. With little obscure desks and comfy chairs to read in between the shelves. Last year, I discovered a bay window with a desk in front of it in the poetry section. I’m one of the only kids who actually reads the poetry books, so it’s basically mine. I led her to that area, and sat in my spot. She sits across from me, and we both pull our laptops out of our bags. 

“Parts of the cell.” She mumbles. We find some diagrams and draw them in our individual notebooks. We write down some vocab words, and then decide we’ve basically completed the assignment. I get up to look around for books to check out, and she does the same.

“Hey, Rowan?” She calls from a few isles over, and I resist the urge to shush her. I walk over to her, in the Y/A fantasy section. She’s looking through the Rick Riordan books.

“What’s up?” I ask. She looks at me uncomfortably.

“Well… It’s just sort of weird, but I’m a huge Rick Riordan fan.” I nodded. I’d read all of the Percy Jackson books, and loved them, but never got a chance to explore much outside of that. 

“And?” I ask, a little confused.

“Well, I noticed this book over here, The Missing Library, and it’s not a real book.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the book doesn’t exist. I looked it up.” I stared at the book, wedged between “Blood of Olympus” and “Magnus Chase” I reached up, and tried to pull it off the shelf. It didn’t budge. Atla tried, and she couldn’t either. Finally, with our combined strength, and clearing a few of the other books on the shelf, we were able to pull it down. 

“Oh fuck.” Escaped my mouth before I could stop it. I shit you not, like some scooby doo episode, the shelf like, compacted into itself, and revealed a secret staircase.

\--------------------------------------

“Sorry, are you seeing this mindfuckery too?” I ask glancing over at Rowan, who stood looking down the narrow and dark staircase with her eyes the size of tennis balls and her mouth open slightly. 

“Ok, yes, I get it, this is insane, now focus so we can figure out what the fuck this is!” I shake her shoulders. Her eyes snap up to mine.

“Uh, I don’t know?” We stare at each other for a second. We both know where this is going. We are going to go down that staircase. And we are gonna figure out whatever the hell this is. Smiling to herself, she walks cautiously down the steps, using her phone flashlight to guide us both. The stairs are so fucking long and I’m throughly creeped out. So, I count our steps. I’m at 163 before she stops. 

“Finally.” I grumble. We’re in a pitch black room, probably like 80 feet underground. There's a weird wind shift every few moments. 

“Is there a light?” She asks, waving her phone around. We feel the walls for a switch. I discovered a large lever. ‘Ah, what the hell. Nothing interesting ever happens to me anyway.’ I yank it down. The walls start to make a humming sound and the lights come on. Rowan hums in happiness, and my heart stops. We are standing, in an absolutely enormous library. With shelves and shelves of books going in every direction ahead of us, and with fog obscuring the ceiling, ladders line the shelves, and they seem to extend on forever. We can’t see where the light is coming from, but I assume it’s wherever the ceiling is. 

“This… It can’t be real…” She mumbled, walking like a zombie towards the shelves, holding her hand out as if she expected that she would just go through them. The two of us explored the room. We climbed up two adjacent ladders, and found the top of a shelf, labeled “The internet” it seemed to be the source of the whooshing sounds. There was a consistent dropping of pages into different books. I picked up one and started reading the words as an invisible force wrote them.

“This is… everything that is being written on the internet right now…” I whisper, completely awestruck. She looked over my shoulder at the book and didn’t respond. 

So now, after you’ve washed your face thoroughly with the clindamycin, I put a dot of tropical ointment on my finger and spread it.

And then the asshole blocked me! Can you believe it?? 

Dude Dude!!!! To the right! Go to the right! Fuck nooooo! Ugh we were so close.

“This is like, everything posted on the internet, maybe even written down period.” I say. I look at Rowan shaking her head.

“No, I think… Some of these over here… They’re people’s lives. Unrecorded lives. It’s like, every event and moment is being documented here.” I shudder at this idea.

“So like, every time someone takes a shit, their shit is recorded in this library?” Rowan shakes her head.

“No, I don’t think so, if it wouldn’t be written about in a story, then it’s not documented. So like, a person’s first time having sex may be documented, but only in certain detail, and not every time. And it seems to change, different invisible writers seem to have different personalities.” 

“This is so fucking weird.” I say.

“For sure.” We continue wandering around the so far, endless library. At one point, we find an altar that is very well lit. Rowan grabs a random book off the shelf, and opens it on the altar. We stand next to each other, and look down at the pages. Things start to… for lack of a better word, glitch. My sight goes blurry and I feel like I’m wearing a virtual reality headset. Everything is dark, for a moment, absolutely black. My eyes are wide open but there isn't anything to see. I run forward, trying to find a wall. I yell but I can’t even hear my own voice. I spin around and find myself standing on a cold dock, late at night. A girl in a bathing suit stands a few meters away from me. She’s tall and skinny, and has bruises clawing up her legs. She looks around, before lowering herself into the water. After a few moments, the girl begins to panic. I’m about to rush to her aid, when someone grabs my arm.

“Wait… I know this…” Rowan says cautiously.

“Know what?” I ask, looking at her incredulously, “Where the hell are we?”

“This is when Emily is testing her mermaid abilities. In The Tale of Emily Windsnap. That was one of my favourite series when I was younger.” I look at the girl, and soon enough, her legs are replaced by a mermaid tail. I gape at her. 

“We’re inside a book?” I ask, shaking with excitement. Rowan nods at me. Was this really real? Could we do this with any book? With any movie? Suddenly, we’re spit back into the library. We stare at each other for a few moments, mouths agape. The reality of this situation hits us. I start laughing hysterically. “Rowan, do you realise what this means!? Every single thing from the beginning of time is here, in this library, and we discovered it! This is incredible! Texts lost in time! There could be scrolls that had burned in Alexandria down here!” I grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes. “Since we found this place together, we are in this together.” We are in an infinitely sized library. Trillions of stories at our fingertips, and we can be a part of every single one. The book we had placed on the Altar (The Tale of Emily Windsnap) flew back to its place. We leaned down and read the carvings. 

"Every story that has ever been written  
Every moment that has been lived  
Every adventure taken  
It belongs to whomever stands above this altar  
History and imagination, are yours to mold  
To observe, to play a part in, to lead  
Make use of this gift, and fill your life with more joy than anything on the earth can give.   
But use it wisely, for if the writers sense your heart is not true, you shall be cast out, this library lost to the ages once again." 

I shiver, and look at Rowan. She has tears in her eyes.


	2. Route 666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; This chapter was a lot of fun.
> 
> We don't own any of the fandoms we write about.
> 
> R+R please.
> 
> With love,
> 
> DragonXeona and MsThunderSkies

I was sitting on my bed, writing some stupid homestuck fanfiction, when there was a knock at my window. I slept in one of those rooms that were underground, so my window started at my waist and looked out right into the yard. At first I thought I imagined the knocking, but when I heard it the second time it was undeniable. I stood up and drew the shades. I jumped when I saw Atla crouching in front of my window.

"Dude!" I whisper shout, opening the window so she can climb in. She jumps down in front of me.

"Sup."

"The sky." She rolls her eyes.

"That's getting old real quickly." I shrug.

"Anyway. Library time?" She grabs my arm, and pulls me towards the window. I stumble slightly before saying, "Wait, my parents!"

She shrugs, "It's fine, you'll be back before dawn."

"Yes, but it'll still take some time to get there and back!"

"What are the chances your parents will check on you in the next hour?" She reasoned. I sighed. I guess it was unlikely, but it really made me nervous. I start nodding, trying to trick my brain into being ok with this.

"Alright, let's go." I pulled myself up onto the ground outside, and dusted the dirt off of my sweatpants. Atla stood up and we both ran to the street.

"We're walking?" I asked, looking around.

"I can't exactly pay for an Uber on my dad's account in the middle of the night." I shrug. Fair enough.

"Relax, it's only like a thirty minute walk." I nodded. That wasn't so bad. I just wanted to be back before my mom noticed I was gone. We arrived at the school and made our way to the library entrance. Atla pulled out some strange metal poky things.

"What's that?" I ask kneeling next to her.

"It's a lock pick." She says, pushing them into the lock. She started to twist them around.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, frowning.

"Got it as a present. Told my mom it was just for fun. But uh… It was really so I could break into my teachers drawers and grab the answers to the finals." I looked at her with a mixture of disapproval and admiration. She grinned brightly, then pushed the door open.

"Sold the answers. Like twenty-five per person. Made a shit ton of money." I started to do the math in my head, but stopped. The number was getting too high. When we found the book, it didn't claim to be by Rick Riordan. It didn't even have anything on it. Just a blank, brown leather book. We made our way down the unbelievably long stairs. I found the light and turned it on. The library roared into sight. We looked at each other for a moment, then split up.

We read, we searched. We sat in silence, my social anxiety prevented me from talking to her too much. I was reading the accounts of an early rape victim in america. It was… devastating. She wrote letters, begged the court. But received no justice. They didn't believe her, or care. I identified the different mistakes she made. Crying in the court. Rule number one of being a woman; never let them see you cry. I put that book down after completing it. It flew up to some remote corner of the library. The books seemed to sort of present themselves to us. I could see one, a black book high above my head that was calling out to me. It seemed like the fog had cleared so I could see it. I climbed up the ladder, and opened it. Along with the book, there was a collection of CDs. And on that entire shelf(When I say shelf I mean an entire book shelf that was probably a mile long) There seemed to be related stories. I took the CD, down to the player, and pushed them in. I recognized what was playing instantly; Supernatural.

"Atla!" I shout, running around the library trying to find her. I hear her voice, and the shelves seem to compact so when I turn the corner, she's right there.

"Jesus, this place is like Diagon Alley." I laugh before quickly saying,

"I found Supernatural!" She tilts her head at me.

"Is that the tv show on netflix with the lady who jumps off a bridge and then a car chases these two dudes?"

"Uh, yeah. That happens in the pilot."

She nods, "Uh, cool." She looks down at her phone, "Hey, Rowan?"

"Yeah?"

"My phone isn't working."

"What do you mean?" I lean over her. Her apps are working just fine, I don't see the problem. "Looks fine to me."

She huffs, "No, I mean, the clock isn't ticking. The time on my phone hasn't changed since we got in here."

"Weird, do you think it's broken? Or maybe service is just really bad down here." I answer.

"No you idiot, having data or not doesn't affect the time on phones."

I stop and think for a moment. This is the craziest idea and I can't even believe I'm considering it's possibility, but weirder stuff has happened. Cough, Cough, secret magical library...

"Do you think that it might be possible, that time-uh, time could stop while we're in here?" I grimace. She looks at me in shock. A couple seconds pass by and I start to get

worried, she hasn't moved, not even blinked. I snap my fingers in her face, "Atla, you okay?"

She sighs, "I'm fine, this is all so fucked up. Whatever, what do you wanna do with the Supernatural thingy?"

"I wanna go inside!" I say jumping up and down, gripping the book.

Atla shrugs, "Sure, let's go." I basically die of excitement. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I sprint over to the altar.

"Hey Rowan," Atla turns to me.

"Yeah?" I ask, unable to contain my glee.

"Be cool, ok?" I nod. She places the book on the Altar, and everything goes fuzzy.

I turn around and I'm standing in a parking lot. Atla is next to me, and she looks around.

"Where are we?" My eyes land on a car a few feet from me.

"Oh fuck." She looks at me questioning. I would recognize that car anywhere. I run over to it.

"This, my friend, is the 1967, Chevy Impala." I'm having trouble breathing.

"Didn't peg you for a car person," She says walking around looking at it, "But it is pretty cool."

"You don't have to be a car person to understand how awesome this car is." I say.

"You got that right." A voice says from behind me. I spin around and find myself face to face with Dean Winchester. My eyes widen, and I'm close to passing out.

"This your car?" Atla asks leaning against it. I stare at her, shocked. You can't just lean against some stranger's car.

"Yeah it is." He says, looking at us suspiciously.

I stand there in silence for a second before getting out, "So, uh… How old are you?" He raises his eyebrows.

"I feel like I should be asking you that. Where are your parents?"

I'm thinking of what to say next, but Atla beats me to it, "Dead." He looks at her, his face doesn't soften, but he blinks, and sighs.

"Where are you staying?"

Atla bumped me, signaling it was my turn to speak. I couldn't think of what to say. I wanted to work a case with him.

"Do you have a brother?" I ask. Jesus that's suspicious.

"Yeah? Why?" I look around.

"Is he here?" I'm back to trying to figure out when in the series this is.

"Yeah, he's getting us coffee." I nod.

"How old is he?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"Twenty-two. Now why don't you move on?" I nod. Season one. Now we just gotta figure out what case.

"Look, we're hunters." I say, trying to make it sound believable. He smirks slightly.

"Yeah? What do you hunt? Fireflies?" I roll my eyes, and lean back on the Impala, trying and failing to copy Atla.

"Monsters." I say. He frowns.

"Sure." He walks around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Wait! I know you're in town on a case, we just wanted to help out!" He shakes his head.

"Look, I don't know what you know, but no way am I letting you anywhere near this case. I don't need a couple of kids dying on my watch."

"I know a lot, more than you." I can pretty much feel Atla facepalm behind me.

"Is that right?" I don't nod, just gulp.

"What's going on?" It's Sam. I look up at him. I have to look WAY up. He's more than a foot taller than me.

"These two girls say they're hunters." He raises his eyebrows, before getting in the passenger seat.

"We are!" I say.

"Look," Atla steps in, "We're hunters, or at least junior hunters, and my friend here desperately wants to go on a hunt with you. She wants to kill some monsters. So let us come with you, or we'll annoy the hell out of you. And you won't be able to do anything about it, cause we don't have parents, and technically we don't exist."

Dean scoffs, "What do you mean you don't technically exist?" Atla just shrugs. The brothers exchange looks.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He gives me a look like, yeah right.

"Fifteen."

He nods, "Yeah that looks about right." I sigh. No way he's gonna let us go. And I'm right. He shrugs, and drives off.

"Damnit." I grumble.

"You're fifteen?" Atla asks.

"Well, I will be at the end of the month." I look over at her with a slightly guilty expression, but she seems indifferent.

"So, what now?"

"We need to prove we can be helpful, and figure out what hunt they're on." She rolls her eyes.

"Why is this so important?" I give her a look.

"Because it is. Let's go." We walked inside of the coffee shop. It was relatively busy, I walked up to the counter.

"Hey, um… What is this town called?" I ask casually.

The guy at the counter was probably only a few years older than me. He responded annoyed, "Cape Girardeau." Route 666. Interesting.

"Cool, and do you happen to know a woman named Cassie?" I ask hopefully. Maybe you could beat the winchesters there.

"Uh yeah, her dad passed away pretty recently, I think she works at the newspaper." I nod.

"Could you give me directions?" I ask wide eyed. If I was older, or a man, he probably wouldn't. But since I'm a small girl, what could be the harm in telling me where to go?

He nodded, and wrote down some directions for Atla and I. We made our way outside. Lucky the place was so close. The Winchesters would probably stop by Cassie's house before heading there. We walked into the register, I was trying my hardest to be cool. Cassie was there, in a harsh back and forth with the… Mayor? Chief? I don't remember. I haven't seen this episode in forever. But I do remember he's actually one of the good guys.

"Cassie?" I ask stepping forward. She turns to look at me, pausing her argument.

"Do I know you?" I shake my head.

"No, but we're acquaintances of Dean Winchester." She gives me a look.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, they should be here soon, but we're in the same line of work, and were in town so we thought we'd help out." She nodded suspiciously, before looking up behind us. We turned around, to see Sam and Dean standing in the doorway.

"Dean." She walked over to them, and they stared at each other awkwardly for a while.

"That looks like a whole lotta sexual tension." Atla whispers.

"It's complicated." She nods. Finally, Sam and Dean's eyes narrow on us.

"Can we talk to you two? Outside?" I hold my breath and follow them out.

"Alright, who are you?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh, I'm Rowan, this is Atla." Dean nodded. Atla gave them a mock salute.

"Right that's all great but uh, what the hell are you doing here?" I roll my eyes,

"Look, your girlfriend, Cassie, her dad was killed by a truck, controlled by a vengeful spirit. It's killing off those who were involved in it's death." I say, crossing my arms.

"How could you know that already?" Sam asks.

"I'm good." Dean's eyes just about roll out of his head.

"Look, you're gonna stay here, and when this case is done, we're coming back and we're gonna figure out what to do with you." Dean went inside to get Cassie, and the three of them drove back to her place.

"Ugh." If we were a little bit older this would be so much easier.

"Ok, we've got some time to hang out. Let them deal with this, obviously they make it cause the show goes on. Let's just chill and catch 'em on the next one." I sigh, but agree. We walk around a bit.

"Look, you need to change. Cause you're wearing pajamas." Atla finally says, pushing me towards a store.

"I'm wearing sweatpants and my pep band sweater. How is that pajamas?" I reason, "And besides, we don't have any money."

"I brought some." She says grinning.

"You were able to bring money over?" I ask.

"Yeah, just some cash."

"Not enough to pay for a whole outfit though."

"Yeah I do. I had a feeling this might happen so I brought a lot."

I roll my eyes. "Fine." She pushes me into some store that was in the mall area. We walked around, her trying to figure out "What my aesthetic was." Jesus. We looked through a large range of clothes. Wanting to blend in with the Winchesters, I purchased a black tank top, that was actually kinda pretty, and over it an unbuttoned flannel shirt. And then I just got regular jeans. Atla took a lot longer. Finally coming out of the changing room wearing an off the shoulder purple sweater and some severely ripped black jeans. To top it off, she had sunglasses, and heeled boots.

"Wow, really blending in I see." She pulled her glasses down to wink at me before heading out the door. How on earth was she gonna run in that? There was a lot of running in Supernatural. Outside, we wandered around a bit, before we were stopped by a familiar car.

"What, you had a wardrobe change?" Dean asked about getting out of the car.

"Well, we had to pass the time somehow, and obviously you didn't want our help." I said putting my hands in my pocket. Dean made a face at me.

"Alright, so you know what you're talking about smartass. Great. You still wanna help? Cause we're kinda stumped."

"Was there another victim?" I ask, genuinely concerned. These were real people now. Sam nodded reluctantly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dean and Sam begrudgingly let us into the car. This was so cool. I was riding in THE impala. We arrived at the crime scene. Cassie was talking with that same man.

"Another one of her dad's friends I think." Dean whispered walking over.

"There was one set of tire tracks. That doesn't point to foul play."

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you, if you're indifferent about-"

"-Indifferent?-"

-Would you close the road if the victims were white?"

"Oh damn." Atla whispered to me. I nodded slightly. Dean and Sam both looked a little uncomfortable.

"You're suggesting I'm racist Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that."

"And why is that?"

"Why don't you ask your mother?" We headed back to Cassie's to get ready. Sam and Dean told us to wait here for Cassie's mom to get back. Hopefully we could use our innocent charm to talk to her. They left to go interview some people. Atla and I sat on the couch.

"They're learning more about the truck. They'll hear some lore about it. A group of men were killed by a guy driving a big black truck. Phantom trucks will become a theory, they'll be back soon to talk about it. And then-" I trail off awkwardly.

"And then what?" Atla motions for me to continue.

"And then Dean and Cassie will have sex…" I say.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Should we stay here? Or leave? Maybe we'll go with Sam wherever he is when Dean gets back and… Leave them alone. By the time Dean got back, Cassie's mom came and left, and Cassie retreated to her office for the rest of the night. As soon as I heard the knock, I basically bolted for the door.

"We're going with Sam to do some research." I said, pulling Atla outside with me. He gave me a weird look, but nodded bye. We spent the night in the hotel, I took the couch, Atla what should have been Dean's bed, and Sam the other. But I suddenly sat up, remembering what would happen this morning.

"He's with me." Sam said, as Dean walked up to us.

"Where were you last night?" I saw Rowan was standing over the body, close to crying. Last night she suddenly woke up, telling me someone was gonna die. We didn't make it here in time. She blames herself. She thinks she could've stopped the last two deaths. I've been trying my hardest to convince her that nobody would have listened to us. But she was inconsolable.

"Every bone crushed, internal organs turned to pudding. Cops are all stumped but it's almost like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?"

"Yep."

"Tracks?"

"Nope." I say butting in. Dean nods hello at me.

"Mayor owned the property. Got it a few weeks ago. He's white, and it didn't happen on the road. It belonged to the Dorian family. Last guy who lived there went missing in '63. Around the time the first string of murders were going on." I was just reciting what Rowan had told me. I guess I'm taking over now, she's in no shape to do anything right now.

"When did you have time to do this research?" Sam asked. I just shrugged in reply.

"Dorian... Dorian I'm pretty sure they were the racist assholes who used to own the paper." Dean said looking around.

"The first thing the Mayor did was bulldoze the place. That could've been what woke the spirit." I said, pulling more from what Rowan told me.

"That makes sense, but there are still holes in this." I nodded, and turned to look at Rowan. She was watching the mayor get driven away, pinching the skin on her arms. We got a call later that night. We raced over to Cassie's to answer her distress call, though Rowan and I knew she was gonna be fine. The truck (With no one in it) had visited her at her house.

"Whatever's controlling the truck, wants you afraid first." Dean observed.

"Miss… Do you know who the truck belonged to?" Rowan asked Cassie's mom, gently after a pause. The woman made eye contact with Rowan, but didn't say anything.

"Please, you and your daughter could be in danger." There was another pause.

"Cyrus," She whispered, "A man named Cyrus." Dean held up the image of Cyrus Dorian to confirm. She nodded.

"He died more than forty years ago."

"How do you know he died? The paper said he went missing." Dean said. He was being a bit harsh. Rowan's method seemed a bit more helpful.

"We were all very young, I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin in secret of course. Interracial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he just changed. His hatred… His hatred was frightening…" She went on to explain how the string of disappearances erupted through the town. How the church they were planning on eloping in burned suddenly, killing the children's choir.

"They all died." The woman's voice broke and she fell into sobs.

Sam gently asked, "Did the attacks stop after that?"

"No, there was one more. One night that truck came for Martin." The woman described how Martin was beaten by Cyrus, horribly, until he broke loose, and was able to defend himself, and how Cyrus, rightfully didn't survive.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Dean asked. Jesus what a dumbass. The woman looked at him incredulously.

"This was forty years ago. He called on his friends." The other victims who died recently and Martin put the body in the truck and pushed him into the swamp.

"And the mayor?"

"He was a good man. He was a deputy investigating Cyrus' disappearance. When he found out what Martin had done, he did nothing. Because he also knew what Cyrus had done."

Cassie shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I was protecting them," Her crying resumed, "But now there's no one left to protect."

"Yes there is." Dean glanced at Cassie, and the mother and daughter took each other's hands.

Outside, I finally spoke up. After seeing that body, I'd… shut down a bit.

"If we wanna salt and burn that body, we gotta dig it out of the swamp." Dean and Sam laughed, but then exchanged looks.

"Look, you've helped out on this, made some things go a lot faster, but uh… We don't want you anywhere near that stretch of the road tonight." Sam said, they'd obviously discussed this.

"Why?" I ask angrily.

"Cause you two aren't white. Which makes you an extra target." Atla scoffs.

"Yeah, which also makes it personal. We wanna kill his racist ass. And besides, we aren't black."

"Yeah, but I doubt a ghost sees anything but, 'coloured person I want to kill.'" That makes sense but it's not stopping us.

"Oh, let 'em go." Cassie says, coming outside, "I need to take care of my mom, and I actually am a direct target, but if I wasn't I'd be out there helping. And these two girls seem like they can handle it." I beamed at her.

Dean sighed, "Fine." He and Cassie exchanged… goodbyes, causing Sam to giggle slightly. Atla just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you coming or what?" Dean asks, getting into the driver's seat. Sam laughs and joins him in the car, quickly followed by Atla and I.

The brother's used a borrowed pickup to pull the truck out of the swamp. As Atla and I watched, I wanted to tell them that salting and burning the body wouldn't work, but I knew they wouldn't believe me, so I let it play out. The monster truck rolled into view.

"Guess that didn't work." Sam said exasperated.

I grinned, an incredibly stupid idea formulating in my head. I guess hanging around Atla has made me more reckless? Wow… we've known each other for like three days and she's already made a bad influence on me.

"I got an idea!" I sprint for the impala.

"What? Stop!" Dean knew what I was thinking, because I got the idea from him. In an alternate universe at least.

"Burn the truck!" I yelled.

"What?! How do you burn a truck?!" Sam cried. Dean looked more horrified at the idea of a fifteen year old driving his baby. Atla was closer to the car then I was, so when I sprinted past her she was able to catch up. I jumped into the driver's seat.

"Do you know how to drive?" She said closing the passenger door.

"I have a permit." I say as the car roars to life. If Dean didn't want someone stealing his car, he shouldn't have left the key in the ignition.

"Having a permit doesn't mean you can drive!" Atla cried. This was the most worked up I had ever seen her. I guess the threat of death really makes roles reverse. I drove off and as I hoped, the truck chased me. I turned the corner, and sped down the bend. Atla looked around at the truck, right on our tail. I had technically never driven outside of a parking lot before. But at least there were no cars to dodge. I just needed to keep the gas pedal down. I couldn't remember from the show what turn to make, so I called up Sam, and gave Atla the phone.

"Hey, you gotta give me a minute." Sam responds.

"We don't have a minute!" Atla cried. Jesus, her and Dean are actually a lot alike. He gets off the line. I know he's calling Cassie, but I seriously remember where I'm supposed to go.

"Rowan."

"I'm here!" I yell into the phone. It's Dean's. He left that in the car too. Dumbass.

"It's important, I have to know exactly where you are." I look up at the sign. "Decatur Road, two miles off the highway."

"Headed east?"

"Yes!" Atla yells before I can respond. Everything is loud and tense, and I am putting all of my being into not crashing this very second. Just then, the truck bumps slightly into us.

"Jesus! Fuck!" A string of curses escapes from both Atla and I.

"Turn right! Up ahead, turn right!" Sam yells into the phone. I make a sharp turn, going about eight times faster than I ever have. I hear the tires screech. This is so cool.

"Did you make the turn?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, do you see the road up ahead?"

"Yup!"

"Turn left there." The truck is right on my left. I do what Dean did, pushing the brakes as quickly as I can without giving Atla and I whiplash. The Phantom truck kept going forward. I turned left, and pushed on the accelerator again.

"You need to go exactly seventh tenths of a mile and then stop."

"Got it!" I kept my eye on the mileage counter, watching it scroll, and then stopped, and turned around just in time to see the truck materialize at the end of the road. The truck revs, trying to scare me into moving. I hold my ground as it shoots down the road.

"What the hell are you doing?" Atla asks in a panic.

"Trust me!" The truck is about to hit us, I force my eyes to stay open against all my instincts, and as we come in contact, it disappears around us.

"Rowan, Atla?" Sam asks over the phone.

"Where'd it go?" Atla asked.

"We're at the church." I explain.

"What church?"

"The church Cyrus burned down." Sam fills in. I can hear Dean saying something in the background.

"It's holy ground," I say looking at Atla, "The church is gone, but it still is destructive to spirits."

"I'm just glad it worked." Sam mumbled, sounding thoroughly exhausted.

"You didn't know?" Dean's voice rumbled through the car, "What if you were wrong?"

"It uh, honestly didn't occur to me." Dean made some threats to Sam's life, when Atla shut the call off. We leaned back in our seats, and dissolved into giggles.

"Holy shit," Atla breathes out.

We speak in tandem, "That was fucking awesome."

I drove us back to the hotel. I texted Sam that I'd meet them there. They could take the pickup. I wanted to drive a little bit longer.

Atla and I went straight to bed, collapsing instantly.

The next morning, Sam was in the room, asleep. Dean presumably having off screen time with Cassie. We stood next to the impala as Dean and her said goodbye. I knew that it was goodbye for good. But at least it was ending on good terms. Dean turned and walked over to us. A pit fell into my stomach. And I thought I was scared when that truck was chasing me.

"You. Idiots." He said. Mostly directing his fury at me.

"Look-"

"No no, I talk now, you shut up." I nodded and he continued, "You. Could've. Died. I didn't want you coming on this to begin with. And you drove my car. You. Drove. My. Car. You're fifteen! A fifteen year old drove my car!" He seemed to be descending into insanity.

"Fourteen." Atla coughed. Dean's eyes just about popped out of his face.

"You told me you were fifteen." I shrugged and tried to smile. WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT?

"I lied?" He says nothing for a moment.

"Are you gonna kill me?" I mumble.

"No. But I swear to god, if you ever pull that kinda stunt again, I will have you in a foster home faster than you can steal some other sucker's car." I nod.

"So… Seriously, do neither of you have parents?" We shake our heads. But suddenly I got a feeling in my stomach. Like, a choice. We could choose to leave now. Or we could stay. We could always come back. And I really needed to sleep in my bed.

"But uh, we got somewhere to be. Hope to see you on another hunt." I smiled at Sam and Dean before walking away. Atla put in her two cents, "Cheers, boys."

"Hey! Rowan, Atla!" We both turned at Sam's voice.

"You're not bad hunters." I laugh, and wave. We disappear around the corner before turning and finding ourselves in the library again.

"That was pretty awesome." Atla laughed.

"It really was." We sit in silence for a moment.

"I think we deserve a nap, then we should head back home." I nodded in agreement.

I was tempted to say to myself best day ever, but then the thought occurred that there will be many more days like this to come.


	3. Tall Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, we are back with chapter 3. As always, this was fun to write. Give us some ideas for another fandom that you might wanna see.
> 
> R+R.
> 
> With love,
> 
> DragonXeona and MsThunderSkies

"So here's what happened. Atla and I both had a ton of fun in Supernatural, so we decided a few days after our first visit to go back in"

"Yeah, that was the literal next place we went. Billions of stories to visit, but we wanted to go back to the same crummy soap opera."

"If you didn't want to go, you shouldn't have agreed!"

"Well, I thought you were kidding!"

"You thought I was kidding when I put the book on the altar."

"Whatever, shut up just keep going."

"Fine. Anyway, we met up and got thrown out into a bar on some college campus. I, of course, instantly recognized it as the bar from Tall Tales, one of my favourite supernatural episodes."

"Nerd."

"I swear to god I will defenestrate you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Ugh, let's just keep going."

"Wimp."

"Anyway, I immediately spotted Sam and Dean."

**They were sitting next to some college students, and we walked over, and sat next to them. They looked shocked, but just went with it.**

**"Um, these kids are family friends, they're interested in journalism when they come here next year so they're shadowing us." Sam said smoothly. That was actually a pretty good lie. They sort of nodded at us. But suddenly, Atla just got up and walked away. The girl went on to theorize about how, this professor that jumped out of a building was actually murdered. He had an affair with one of his students, and after it was broken off, she jumped out a window. After we were done talking to them, Dean pulled me aside.**

**"Look, I don't know where you've been for the past year, but I want to know what you're doing here."**

**I shrugged, "Working a case." He scowled at me, I was a little intimidated, but tried not to show it.**

**"Yeah? You just happened to be working the same case?" I nod. He obviously doesn't believe me, and he makes that known in his glare, but lets it go for now.**

**"Alright, well I'm getting one drink, then we're getting you both out of here. I don't even know why they let you in." Of course this is when Dean discovered the "Purple Nurple" and was lost to us all. I went to find Atla.**

**In the back of the bar, there was… I shit you not… a makeshift tattoo parlor. I found Atla, in the seat, drunk, about to get a tattoo of some Naruto symbol. Now, I don't know if tattoos stick when we go back to our world, (the clothes we bought last time did, which opened up a whole new can of sonderous worms) but I wasn't ready to find out yet-**

**"** You know what, this is bullshit!"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't drunk!"

"Yes, yes you were… I literally saw the purple nurple in your hand."

"Yes, but it wasn't really affecting me yet, I was totally in my right mind when I made the decision to get that tattoo!"

"No, you weren't. You know how I know that?"

"How?!"

"Because you decided to get a tattoo!"

"What do you have against tattoos?!"

"Nothing! I do have something against fourteen year old girls getting drunk and flirting with an inexperienced, high, creep in order to let him use his unsanitary, homemade tattoo pen on her obviously, underage collar bone!"

"That is NOT what happened!"

"Fine ! You know what! YOU tell the story!"

"Fine!"

* * *

**I quickly realized that these two kids we were talking to were morons, so I decided to scope out the place. See if anyone around there knew anything actually interesting. I stumbled into the back, and found a bunch of kids giving themselves tattoos. It looked kinda fun, and the guy with the pen mentioned something about his professor who died. Said he was a good man and he was really sad about it. So, when I was flirting with him, it wasn't out of personal interest, I was trying to find out more about this professor.**

**"So, was he a good teacher?" I asked, shrugging my hair to the side. It was pretty dark in the room, so I doubt he could tell I was so young.**

**"Yeah, he was awesome. One of those guys who really knew how to engage the class." I smiled sympathetically and put my hand on his. He talked for a long time, and I got some good information. About how the professor supposedly had an affair with a student, and that there was a lot of stigma against him for that. But he didn't think he was so bad. He heard the student was a slut anyway. And age shouldn't be that big of a deal. No matter how old you get, guys have needs, just like women.**

"Jesus Christ Atla, you touched this person?"

"Hey! I got much needed information!"

"We already knew that stuff! And he absolutely knew you were underage, he was probably into it!"

"Well, it doesn't matter! I just flirted. It's not like we fucked!"

"Yeah, you're welcome!"

**Anway, someone was passing around drinks, and in order to fit in, I took one. I had a sip but didn't plan on finishing it. That guy asked me if I wanted a tattoo, I said sure. I always wanted one, and here was an opportunity. Live in the today, right? I drew out this symbol, and handed it to him. It was just gonna be really small. I doubted anyone would even notice. From a distance it would look like a mole. But then, Rowan stormed in with all her mom energy glory. She dragged me out of there, and ruined the fun. She pulled me outside to tell me off.**

**"What are you doing Rowan?!"**

**"I'm saving your sorry ass!"**

**"I didn't ask to be saved! I was perfectly fine until you came in and decided to be a buzzkill!"**

**"Buzzkill! I'm not a buzzkill. I'm fun, but in a sane way."**   
**"That's idiotic."**

**"It's not idiotic, I just think you're being a moron."**

**"Moron or not, I just got more info from the creep you were so adamant about not talking to, so there!"**

**"You mean information we were already getting from the two in the nice, well lit, area of the bar? And besides, I literally know everything that is going to happen here. We don't need to do any real investigating."**

**"Well, maybe if you told me what the fuck we're doing then I wouldn't have to find out for myself! Here you are, getting lost in your fantasies and half the time I don't even know what's happening! I would appreciate it if you actually talked to me, instead of having a 30 foot pole up your ass. And by the way, you constantly are blowing our cover, you are extremely bad at lying."**

**"Like you're so much better Ms. tough girl? You act like you have so many secrets and like you're so dark, but really you're just a girl who likes attention, and realized that you didn't want to die boring."**

**"UGH! You're impossible. So what if I like the attention, who doesn't? If I wanted to get a tattoo, why shouldn't I? Why should you care? We don't even know each other! We've been friends, if we can even call ourselves that, for three days in real time. The rest we've spent in the library, reading. I've seen the way you are at school, I bet you're nothing like people say you are. I bet that you're just a manipulative bitch who likes to play nice!"**

**"You realize, we are real. I tested it as soon as we got here. We bleed, we have real risks. If we die here, we die out there.**

**"Great! It's like our everyday lives, what a revelation!"**

**"You know what I mean, anything that I do brave in here, is worth just as much as it does in the real world! Because they are real risks."**

**"I take risks everyday because it's who I am! You're taking risks because it makes you feel better! It makes you feel powerful, doesn't it? Like you're important? Well, guess what Rowan? You're nothing but a weak little girl playing hero!"**

**With that, she pushed me slightly, and I shoved her to the ground. She shouldn't have started this, cause no way in hell can she finish it. She stands up slowly and looks at me. I see her punch come from a mile away. It's so half hearted and forced, I'm easily able to grab her arm and yank her around. She spun, I took advantage of her instability, and pushed her against the wall. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and snarled, "Did you really think you could win this?" She scowled at me but said nothing, just struggled to push me off, but my feet were strategically grounded, so I had the upper hand. Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and wrenched me off Rowan. It was Dean.**

**He wrapped his arms around me, containing me like a straight jacket as I struggled viciously. I wanted to hit her. To show her what a real punch was. She just stared at me shocked, immobile, when Sam grabbed her and placed her behind him. Much more gently then what Dean had been for me. It was almost as if he was protecting her….from me. But she started it. She should've known she couldn't beat me. I kept struggling, trying to get the last laugh.**

**"What is this? What's going on?!" Dean yelled over my howls of protest.**

**"She's being a bitch is what's going on!" I screamed.**

**"Oh yeah everything's my fault. You weren't involved at all!" She shouted from behind Sam.**

**Dean cut us off, "Okay, enough! Both of you, cool it!"**

**Sam suggested we go to a hotel and calm down a bit. "Like hell I'm riding with her!" I say, right as Rowan exclaims, "No way!"**

**"You're being such a baby. This such a fucking quintessential, highschool girl argument. It's so stupid. You're being stupid."**

**"If I'm being stupid then you must be a dumbass!"**

**"Yeah, and if I, the straight A student is a dumbass, then you, the loner, outsider, too cool for anyone, are a loser, " she retorted.**

**"Jokes on you, I have straight A's too!" I realized that I had been forced into yelling louder in order for my words to reach Rowan's ears. Dean dragged me back, and pulled me into the Impala. Sitting in the passenger's seat, I seethed, and tried to reluctantly calm down, or at least have some semblance of it.**

* * *

**"Let's go." Sam, still gripping my arm, gently pulled me out into the street, we walked into some 24 hour diner, and sat in a booth. The kind that had a little chill from the crack under the window.**

**"Are you more of a pancake or a waffle person?" He asked.**

**"Pie." I say simply. He laughed.**

**"Wow. You and Dean, two peas in a pod." I laugh as well.**

**"Not really, I think down to the personality I relate far more to you." The waiter came by to ask us what we wanted. Sam ordered some sort of protein smoothie thing, and got me a slice of apple pie.**

**"So why do you think you relate to me?" He asked once the waiter walked away.**

**"Well, I was the younger sibling my whole life. I am much more of a… feel the situation out as opposed to, these are the rules and follow them out to the extreme. Kind of person. If that makes sense. And I feel like that's how you are too. I also like reading. So does Atla, but… I don't know that's just how I'm not like Dean." Sam nods. We sit in silence until the food arrives, and I say a quiet thank you.**

**"So. What's going on with you and Atla?" He asks, taking a few sips from his smoothie.**

**"Well, I know since the only times you've seen us we've been together, but… We're actually not that close. We barely know each other really." Sam tilts his head.**

**"I know it doesn't make sense, but a lot about us doesn't make sense so just go with it." He gives a slight smile but nods for me to continue.**

**"We're a lot alike in many ways, but are also starkly different. And sometimes, since we're forced to be around each other constantly, it gets to us." Sam smiled.**

**"Hey, the same thing happens with Dean and I." Oof, boy do I know it, "I feel like you know us. You talk to us like we've been around each other forever, but we've only met in passing a few times. Dean doesn't trust you at all." Sam smiles a bit.**

**"But?" I prompt, knowing there's something else.**

**"But he likes you guys. He doesn't want to admit it, but since he first met you he saw you as sisters. And honestly, I kind of did too. But then you just disappeared. Which was for the best because, well, we can't take care of you. More than that, you can't take care of yourselves. Obviously, given recent events." I dug further into my pie. Yummy. I was trying to avoid the guilt washing over me. Damnit Sam.**

**"I don't know your situation with Atla. But, I think you seem like you're stuck together. So just… keep away from the violence. Try to communicate your feelings."**

**"I do! I am so open and available. She's the one who-"**

**"Who swung first?" I stopped.**

**"Aren't you supposed to say it doesn't matter who started it?" I ask, chewing my cheek.**

**"Well, it does." I nod.**

**"Me." I say quietly.**

**"You don't seem the violent type." He said.**

**I groan, "I'm not, I just wanted her to listen. To take me seriously." He finished his smoothie.**

**"Then tell her that. Atla seems like the type of person who just needs time before she opens up to someone. No matter what you do, you need to be patient. And then she may respect you and listen. It's the same with Dean. Until you get to a certain point with him, everything you say goes in one ear and out the other." I sigh, but know he's right. I just need to turn the other cheek, and be patient with Atla. When I met her, sensors went off in my head. Telling me she had seen shit. And I ignored them. I shouldn't have. I have them for a reason.**

* * *

**While Rowan was having her heart to heart chat with Sam, I was sitting in silence with Dean in the Impala. I swear to god, I was just waiting for him to start lecturing me or some shit. On top of that I had a massive headache. My palms were pressed into my eyes as I tried to make the pounding stop. I sigh, "So...say what you're gonna say. Go on." Dean remains silent.**

**I speak again, "Come on already! Yell or give me advice or some shit! Oh dearest sensei, share your wisdom." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye for a split second before returning to the road.**

**"You're an idiot," He said, shaking his head, "You're both idiots."**

**"What! Why am I the idiot! She started it."**

**Dean deadpanned, "Right, because Rowan, the most dorky kid I've ever met, would successfully hit you."**   
**"Bitch." He looks over at me, does a little double take before awkwardly putting both hands on the steering wheel, "What's wrong, did I hurt your feelings?" I say sarcastically.**

**He rolls his eyes and his voice drops an octave. Compensating for how emotionally vulnerable he's about to get, "No, you just remind me of someone. Both of you, actually."**

**"Do we? And who would that be?"**

**"Sam and I."**

**This time, I'm the one who double takes. Then I snort, and soon start trying to smother my hysterical laughter. I breathe like it's my last breath in an effort to stay cool, "Wait, you're serious?"**

**"Look, laugh all you want. But like it or not, you and Rowan are basically family. And family ain't perfect, but you gotta learn to be there for each other. Unconditionally. If you need to punch her a few times, that's fine, just remember to be around to pick up the pieces, you know?"**

**I think for a minute, about my next words, "Listen Dean, me and Rowan, we-we just haven't known each other very long. We've lived in a fantasy world for a while, in reality, we know absolutely nothing about the other. I know it sounds mean, but I consider Rowan a stranger. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."**

**"I'm just gonna be a total hypocrite right now, ok?" I nod, "Rowan seems to be one of those people who stresses. I know you think of her as a stranger, but she already cares and worries a shit ton about you. You, are a total asshole, I know that, cause you're like… a mini, female version of me. And I'm a total asshole. You have this person, who wants to be your friend, and I don't know, wants you to stay alive? Even if it's for selfish purposes, like she doesn't want to be left alone. That's an awesome thing, and you gotta try to embrace it."**

**We drive in silence for a little bit, "You know, I was just joking about the sensei thing, right? Did not expect you to become all philosophical and shit."**

**"Shut up, and let her be nice to you. She seems to think you deserve it."**

**I sigh, "She's too nice for her own good. One day someone is gonna take advantage of her, and she's going to end up getting walked all over."**

**"You know if you told her that, she'd probably give you a very harsh frown."**

**I snort, "Yeah, cause she can't fight worth shit."**

**"Yeah, I saw that punch she threw… I can't believe she's a hunter..."**

**"Um...about that…" He raises an eyebrow. "We're not actually hunters, not technically. We're just amateurs."**

**"You want more wisdom, apparently I'm just shitting it out today. We're all amateurs. And I know you're hiding something from us. I mean the whole straight As thing? Even hunters that actually went to school didn't get straight As. No way both of you are frickin honors students. So I don't know what the hell. You just hang out at weird kid prep until you feel like bugging us? I'm just hoping you aren't like… you know using us to end the world or something."**

**My eyebrows crease, "The fuck? Ending the world? You do realize that we would end with it right? I never got that super villain thing, like seriously, you would just die like everyone else. It's idiotic and extremely counterproductive."**

**"It's not about ending existence, it's like… I don't know killing all the jackasses on the other side and creating your own empire to rule."**

**"Do you watch Star Wars? I'm not freakin' Darth Vader."**

**"Only an appropriate amount." he adds under his breath, "And like hell you're cool enough to be Vader."**

**"True enough. But I'm still cooler than you, dumbass. Also, we've been driving like forever. Where are we even going?"**

**"I've kinda just been driving around in circles… You're avoiding your annoying sibling, I'm avoiding mine."**

From there we descend into madness... **  
**

* * *

**The next day, we went to check out the scene of the crime. Atla and I, mostly avoiding one another. Sam and Dean had us stay out in the car, so as not to blow their cover, I was sad I wouldn't get to meet Gabriel, but I went with it. I could always meet him later. So we were waiting out, when suddenly, Atla got into the driver's seat.**

**"What are you doing?" I ask, crouching by the window.**

**"They'll probably be gone for a bit." She started the car. Jesus, Dean needed to start keeping that key with him. We apparently are NOT to be trusted.**

**"I'm just gonna take it cruising." She said.**

**"Cruising?" I repeat. 'Cause who has fucking used that word since the fifties? I stop myself. I'm trying not to be judgmental. Let her be her, give her time. One day she'll trust me.**

**"Be careful. Drive slow to start out?"**

**She sort of... looked at me taken aback, but nodded.**

**"You know, that was so cheesy you almost ruined this moment for me. But this is an awesome car. So I'm just gonna block out you and your high road."**

"Ok! I did NOT say that!"

"Uh, maybe you didn't say it, but that's what you were thinking!"

"..."

"Told you."

"You don't know me." **  
**

* * *

**I'm responsible, I took it slow at first. But like many things, I'm a natural driver. I went around the block a few times, then started speeding up. I swear, it was like I was the Flash, running in circles. Rowan just stood there on the street corner with her arms crossed, and her bottom lip pouting. I got out before the Winchesters got there, and Dean didn't even notice.**

"I told you it'd be fine"

"I didn't disagree! I let you go!"

"Yeah but you weren't happy about it."

"Hmph..."

* * *

**Back at the apartment, Sam and Dean reported that the janitor(Gabriel) told them about how there was a girl with the professor when he died. Apparently he had a habit of picking up younger girls. They decided to look into it, try to figure out who the girl was. Dean and Sam were arguing about how Dean used Sam's computer and it froze on "Busty Asian Beauties "**

**The next day I went to talk to Kurtis. One of the kids we were interrogating the day before. He had called, saying he was "abducted by aliens." Apparently they did experiments and…probed him…a lot. Dean, Sam, and Atla seemed to think it was funny. I thought it was pretty rapey. But when he told us he was forced to slow dance with the alien, even though I knew it was coming, I did choke on my rootbeer. Dean and Sam thought he was nuts, so we went to check on the site where Kurtis was abducted. Sam confirmed that the grass looked like it had been burned by a jet engine. We went to go talk to one of Kurtis' frat brothers. According to him, even if Kurtis wasn't insane, he sorta deserved it. Apparently he was the pledge master and there were some problems with hazing. I was seriously hoping he wasn't implying that Kurtis forced some of the freshman to do weird sex stuff with him.**

**When we got back to the hotel, I sort of hovered around Dean and Sam excitedly. One of my favourite lines in the series was coming up.**

**"You know something? I put up with a lot from you!"**

**"What're you talking about? I'm a joy to be around!"**

**"Yeah You're dirty socks in the sink! You're food in the fridge!"**

**"What's wrong with my food?"**

**"It's not food anymore Dean! It's darwinism!"**

**"I still like it!"**

**"And all I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't touch my stuff!"**

**"You done?" Sam scoffed and was gonna walk away, but then turned back to Dean.**

**"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?"**

**"It'd be the last thing you ever did." Dean said with a stone face. I was so happy. That was one of the most classic moments of the show. But then, I knew I should step in. Atla and I had decided to assume that everything in this world was real, and they all had minds of their own. Therefore, we should be trying to save them. I knew the next guy who would die would be someone who experimented on animals, but I knew how to stop it so I had to. Maybe afterwards we could send him to jail or get his license revoked. I spoke up.**

**"So, guys… It's obviously a trickster." They both turned to look at me.**

**"Trickster?" I nodded.**

**"Yeah, demigods, they're big on ironic deaths. Kind of a sick sense of justice." Dean and Sam looked at eachother, then back at me. Atla didn't seem to be paying attention.**

**"That's…" Dean began.**

**"So obvious…" Sam finished. I nodded proudly.**

**"What do these things look like, and how do we kill it?"**

**"Takes the form of a regular human, and a wooden stake to the heart." I said smiling. I knew it wasn't really gonna kill it, because the "trickster" was actually an archangel. But Sam and Dean still had a little while before they uncovered that. Hell, they didn't even know angels existed at this point.**

**"Well, both crimes happened outside that one building. Calvert? Something like that. So I guess we should check it out there?"**

**"The janitor." Sam said, sighing. I nodded.**

**The next day Dean and Sam went to talk to the Janitor(Gabriel) While Atla and I waited outside as backup. I felt bad because I couldn't fight worth a dime. They had their fake argument, and Sam left, so that the trickster would think Dean was going in alone. From around the corner, I saw Dean go inside the building.**

**"We just gotta wait here until Sam's cue." I say. Atla nodded. Atla didn't know this, but inside Dean would walk into an auditorium with fake hookers and a disco ball. Sam made his cue, and Atla and I rushed in, opposite the door of him. I saw the red four poster bed on the stage, and the two basically naked girls sitting on it. And the disco ball hanging from the theater rafters. Gabriel was sitting in one of the first few rows of seats, and Dean was grinning smugly.**

**"That fight you guys had outside? That was a trick?" Dean nodded.**

**"Hmm, not bad. But you wanna see a real trick?" He snapped his fingers and a guy with a chainsaw appeared behind Dean. He ran back, and was confronted by the two harlots. They pushed Dean back and forth, punching him. Sam did his best to keep the chainsaw guy away from us as I sprinted for Dean's discarded stake. I grabbed it and turned to the trickster. I walked slowly towards him, and he looked at me curiously. Sam and Dean were preoccupied, Atla had rushed over to help Sam. I twirled both stakes in my hand, then looked up at Gabriel. He was staring at me as if I was an Alien. He knows. I think. So I decided to screw it.**

**"We both know these aren't gonna hurt you." I say, so that only he can hear me. He tilted his head slightly, a look of confusion spreading over his face, "And, we both know you can't kill Sam or Dean."**

**"Where are you from?" He asked, holding his ground. I winked, and plunged both of the stakes deep into his chest, and what I knew to be a mere reflection of him, fell back into a chair, dead. The chainsaw guy and the women all disappeared, and Dean looked at me astounded. We all ran outside, and got into the Impala.**

**"We gotta get out of here before someone finds that body." Dean says, as he starts speeding down the highway.**

**We arrive at some hotel, I don't even know where, this part wasn't in the episode, and Dean and Sam get out of the car. We all go upstairs, Dean and Sam take the beds, while Atla and I begrudgingly share the pullout. We crash instantly. In the morning, Dean shakes us awake.**

**"Yo, tweens." He says. Atla's hand just about smacks him.**

**"Chill." He says, going to grab something. It's a plate of food. Sausage and Pancakes.**

**"Got it down the street. Eat up and then we gotta talk." I give Atla my sausage hoping she'll see it as a sign of good will. She eats it and looks at me apologetically.**

**"Hey! You need protein!" Dean says through the massive amount of food in his mouth. Sam snorts and shakes his head.**

**"I'm vegetarian." I say shrugging. Dean gives me just about the dirtiest look imaginable.**

**"There is so much wrong with you." He said, shaking his head, "So what, do you not like being happy?" I stick my tongue out at him.**

**"You know, hunting is no job for a vegetarian," Sam says from where he's sitting.**

**"Hunters should only kill things to stop others from dying. Killing a pig isn't gonna save anyone." Dean rolled his eyes.**

**"Anyway, that isn't what we wanted to talk to you guys about." He said, sitting up straight. Oh god.**

**"Where do you guys stay when you aren't with us? How do you get around? What happened to your parents?" Atla and I exchanged looks.**

**"How are you dealing with your father's death?" I ask, genuinely.**

**Taken aback, Sam replies, "How did you know about that?" I shrug.**

**"I hear things."**

**"You didn't answer my questions," Dean snarled.**

**"You didn't answer mine." I cross my arms.**

**"You're not my therapist."**

**"Yeah, like you'd ever actually have a therapist." He didn't reply, he just gave me a death stare. Damn, did I change the subject, "Look, I'm not answering anything until you get your alexithymia in check. Cause honestly, the whole man-pain story is so overdone." I could see Sam struggling to hold back a laugh.**

**"You've obviously been through a lot, and if you wanted to talk about it, shoot somethings, that'd all be fine. But you, and Sam," I added as an afterthought, "Need to learn how to grieve properly. Because your inability to deal with death is what gets you into a lot of trouble."**

**"You're talking about us as if you know us. But we've only met like twice." Sam says.**

**"I'm intuitive." I say. Atla laughs at that.**

**"Anyway, we gotta go. See you around?" I start heading towards the door.**

**"You still haven't explained anything to us." Dean called.**

**Atla grinned ferally, "Maybe next time." And we left.**

* * *

"You know, it wasn't that bad."

"It really wasn't. I mean at the beginning we had some… differences… but the rest went pretty smoothly."

"Yeah. So I guess, we should shut this off?"

"Sure. And did you stab that guy?"

"Yep."

"...cool."

*Click*

* * *

Rowan turned off the camera.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask. She gestured to all the other tapes we had found earlier.

"We've found the users of these library recordings, since before recordings existed. If they all did it, why shouldn't we?"

"Because it's stupid?" I say, letting the tape fly away.

"Well, stupid or not, these tapes may be useful. We should look through all of them."

I groan, "All of them?"

"Yes, I bet they give information about where this library comes from. It could be useful."

"That's gonna be so boring. I don't wanna hear about a bunch of old peoples' stupid adventures, I wanna go on my own."

"And we will, but time stops in here, so we have forever to do that. No harm in a little research." Rowan and I don't technically fight. But, we definitely don't see eye to eye on everything. And, we have our bad days. We discovered earlier that one of us can't leave or enter the library without the other, so she gestured to me to follow her. We had been in there for a few days, but it was impossible to keep an exact track. I looked around, and said a silent goodbye for now.


	4. Bad Day at Black Rock

A/N; Hello all. Just wanted to let you know that there are arcs in this story and we have planned out most of them. 

MsThunderskies doesn't write these notes, I do, because she's too lazy to help me.

MsThunderskies:ExCuSE mE! It takes so much just to make you write one paragraph. Also, I'm playing the piano!

*Aggressively plays lullaby*

As always, this was fun to write.

R+R please.

With love,

DragonXeona and MsThunderskies

Atla and I made a decision. We had traveled to some other stories, moments in history, but we still felt like Supernatural was sort of a… home away from home. So, we decided to make an extended visit into the lives of Sam and Dean. I would've liked to start after Cas was a consistent character, maybe once they had discovered the bunker so I could have my own room, but so far we can't figure out how to control exactly where we're spat out. So we packed some clothes, as much cash as we could between the two of us, and some personal items into a duffel and backpack. I was wearing a simple white t-shirt paired with some blue jeans and had a flannel cover up around my waist. I had decided to wear regular sneakers just in case. Atla had on a red tank top with black leggings and a black, knitted cardigan. She went with a pair of dark brown Uggs and put her hair up in a messy bun. We placed the book on the altar and found ourselves on an empty country road in the middle of the night. I look around, totally lost.

"Uh…" Atla didn't seem to have a clue of where to go next either.

"Maybe we could just start walking?" She takes out her phone and turns on the flashlight. "The book always seems to put us in Sam and Dean's path."

I nod. We pick a direction, and sort of just, drift. I was hoping this wasn't the episode where that lady was like a ghost and kept reliving the day she got in an accident. I cried a lot in that one. But I'm pretty sure that started in the day, so there was hope. Alta started humming a small tune, just to fill the silence when we heard an engine in the distance behind us. We both stop to look around. I untie that flannel that was around my waist and put it on. It's kinda cold. Atla and I exchange glances when the car rolls into view, recognizing it instantly. I cross my arms, and look at Dean's face, bemused as he slams the brakes. Sam stares at Dean before he notices us and jumps out of the car.

"Guys?" Sam ran over to us, stopping a few feet away. Dean slams the door, making me jump slightly before walking over to us.

"Of course." He grumbled. Sam looked at him questioning. Dean threw up his hands, "Of course, you two idiots just show up here in the middle of the road, not a day older than you looked the first time we met you two years ago. Of course we just HAPPEN to run into you now. Oh fuck this. Fuck you. Get in the car, c'mon I know you just invited yourself on whatever the hell we're doing. UGH." He got back in the car, and slammed the door again. Sam turned to look at me, shaking his head.

"It's good to see you." I nod and smile. Atla and I get into the back seat, and Dean drives off, cursing us and the world under his breath.

"Uh… How long has it been since you last saw us?" I asked. May as well just, let them be confused about us and our time traveling ways. They both know there's something wrong with us.

"About eight months." I nod. So probably early in season three. Dammit, no Cas. I wanna meet him so bad. We rode in silence for a while.

"So, where are you guys going?" Atla asked looking out the window. The clock on Dean's dashboard read about eleven at night.

"We just finished up a case with an… old friend of Dean's." I think for a moment.

"Lisa?" I say out loud. At the same time Atla mumbles, "More like an old flame…" Damn.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Dean bangs his hands on the steering wheel, and looks at Sam almost accusingly. As if he would know. "HOW DOES SHE KNOW?" I shake with suppressed laughter.

"Maybe I'm god." I say.

"I bet you know who god is." I try to remember when Chuck was introduced.

Realizing they haven't met him yet and probably won't remember this when they do, I respond with, "Of course. Chuck is god." Dean holds his middle finger up, and Sam and Atla crack up. Just then, a phone goes off. It's one of John's old phones. Sam picks it up and answers it, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. A storage lot owned by their dad was broken into. Oh no. Bad Day at Black Rock. Fuck, this could get ugly.

I honestly quite liked being around Dean and Sam. Their jokes and constant banter are a welcome change from the atmosphere of my own home. Most of all, they don't question us. I mean they do yes, but in the end they just chalk up to us being weird. And the funny thing is, I think they actually like it. While they argue in the front seat me and Rowan share a look, she knows what I'm thinking.

"Hey losers!" I yell.

Dean retorts, "What do you want twerp?"

"We're hungry, we haven't eaten in awhile." Rowan informs. She isn't lying, we didn't eat before we left. I was also strangely tired, maybe the trip saps our energy?

Sam raises an eyebrow, "What were you guys doing out there anyway?"

I scramble for an answer. We can't exactly tell them we just popped out of nowhere, coming into their world via a secret library.

"We got kicked out." Rowan blurts. WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT! She really is the worst liar in history.

"Um, yeah…" I back her up. No choice now, just go with it. "We were staying in a group home and the lady there hated us, so she tossed us out." Jesus we should have planned this out.

"Tough." Dean looks into the rear view mirror, pulling into a diner parking lot.

"What, you don't believe us?" I challenge. Rowan raises her eyebrows, trying to warn me probably… I never know what the fuck she's thinking.

"Hell no." I look at Dean, surprised by his response, "We don't even think you're human. And you probably have some fishy ulterior motives, but we've known you for like two years now, and we like you. And when the other shoe drops, we'll just kill you."

"The other shoe's never gonna drop." Rowan gets out of the car and turns to look at Dean. He shrugs.

"Here's hoping," he mumbles.

Inside, I get a chocolate milkshake and fries, Sam gets some weird egg thingy.

The waitress turns, "And what would you like?"

Simultaneously, Dean and Rowan say, "The apple pie." Rowan added a small please at the end. The waitress smiled at both of them awkwardly, then walked away. Sam stifled a laugh and I snickered.

"Guess you two idiots have something in common," Sam smiles.

"Other than their ability to annoy the fuck out of us?" I snorted. Sam nodded, laughing to himself, and Dean made a face. If any average person saw us we would just look like a normal family out to get a late night snack, and the notion comforted me. I smiled warmly and finished my milkshake.

"Well you see, there's this false axiom, that cake is somehow better than pie." Rowan says, leaning on the table. Dean nods along.

"But cake is really just dry sweet bread with a pile of butter and sugar on it." Dean finishes.

"And pie has flavour, and texture and the crust is so satisfying. It never lets you down. You can't have too much pie."

"But one extra bite of cake and you're sick all night."

"Exactly!"

Sam moves real close to Dean as if he's trying to mock a serious conversation, "Did you get some girl pregnant sixteen years ago?" He asked. Dean looked at him sideways, but then rolled his eyes.

"Just because Rowan's the only other person around with good taste and common sense, doesn't mean she's my long lost daughter." Sam and I shook with laughter, as the waitress brought our food. We nodded thank you, unable to stop laughing.

"Yeah, any child of Dean's would be the devil themselves, but I guess Rowan comes pretty close." I giggled.

Rowan glared at me shocked, "How am I the devil? Are you kidding? I'm adorable!"

"Hmm, I guess. You can't fight to save your life either." She threw a fry at me.

"Are you seriously still on that? We get it! I can't throw a punch! Whatever."

Dean spoke before I could, "That was a pretty horrible swing. Like my god, if there was one thing that confirmed to us that you guys aren't threatening, it was that. Although Atla's move where she got you off balance, that was pretty impressive. Sam and I could mess that up. But that one's also easier when you're smaller." I flipped my hair back, "But Rowan, you and I could work on those skills if you wanted. I could teach you how to do that stuff. I wouldn't have two years ago, but supposedly you're sixteen, which is way too young, but there seems to be no stopping you."

"Hey! What about me?" I ask.

"We could work on your temper," He snarks. Rowan laughs this time.

I grumble, "Bitch."

Rowan shakes her head at Dean and says, "Do YOU really get to comment on other's anger management?"

Sam bumps his brother's arm, "She's got a point." Dean finished scarfing down his pie.

"Alright, we gotta hit the road. I wanna be at that storage facility before sun up."

I make a face. Rowan had thoroughly briefed me on almost every episode of Supernatural, but I still don't know it as well as she does. Mentally, I went through this episode but I couldn't pull much from it except the fact that there's an unlucky rabbit's foot circling around.

We walked outside and got in the car. Rowan was shivering slightly. We still had a couple of hours left to drive. I saw her lean against the window, and fall asleep, using her flannel as a blanket. I tried to do the same but was having difficulty. So I engaged in conversation with Dean, since Sam had also dozed off.

"So. How have you two been? Really?" Dean stared at me in the rearview mirror.

"Fine I guess. We've definitely warmed up to each other a bit. Or, at least I've warmed up to her." Dean nodded approvingly.

"You've been taking care of her?" I roll my eyes.

"She's not helpless. Really. She can take care of herself mostly. And I'm not a total badass."

"So, you're not worried about her getting herself into bad situations anymore?" I grimace.

"No, I guess I still am. I… I don't know. I guess now I know I'll just have to be there to get her out of them. And she'll be there to get me out of the ones I get into. But she knew that from the beginning. It was me who just needed to accept it." Wow I must be getting tired. That was Rowan level rambling.

I was jolted awake when the car came to a harsh stop. We got out of the car and were led down to a huge lot, filled with weird supernatural shit, demon warding on the floor. Poor babies didn't even think of angles. Not that that was relevant yet, but still funny. I walked around, looking for the dust free square that formerly held the rabbit foot.

"Here!" I call out. The others speed walk over to me, and stare at it. Well, Sam and Dean did, Atla was still poking around with dangerous, demon items.

"They must've known what they were looking for. No way they'd pass all these weapons and rare artifacts just to take one tiny box." Dean muttered, looking around.

"And obviously one of them was wounded," Sam gestured at the blood marks on the floor, "But they seemed to have made it out alright."

"Camera's?" I suggest.

"I'll check it out." Dean, Atla and I sat in the car, and Sam marched out of the building.

"Got a plate. I know where to go." Sam said, and we sped off.

A couple hours later we stop outside an apartment complex, with the car we saw on the security tape parked outside.

"Dudes should've blacked out their plates before breaking into Dad's storage unit," Dean says.

Sam turns to us, "You guys should probably stay here, we don't know what might happen in there."

I'm conflicted. On one hand, I don't want to be staring down the barrel of a gun, on the other, I really wanna see the rabbit's foot in action. But I guess my will to stay alive won as I nodded to him.

"We'll wait in the car, be safe." I sigh, desperately wanting to join them. Wanting to see the hilarious effects of the rabbit foot. But Atla and I wait outside patiently. Then we hear gunshots go off, and all logic gets tossed out the proverbial window. I wanted to be a part of this comedic fight so bad it hurt. The consistent silent ringing in my ear shifted as the gears in my head turned off, and I sprinted for the stairs, Atla on my heels. We burst into the room, and see Sam on the ground, trying to grab the foot. I sprint for foot, and grab it. I feel the effects take place instantly. I barely even think, "it'd be nice if that guy stopped choking Sam" and suddenly, the ceiling fan broke and fell on him. He didn't die… He let out a comedic grunt, and Sam pushed him away. I heard someone coming from behind me, and I spun around, my arm swinging and accidentally hitting him square in the face, totally knocking him into a wall, where he fell to the ground.

"KO! Nice one Rowan!" Atla grins. I stared at her warily. Knowing that this was… not good. All I had to do was steer clear of Bela, but now they needed to meet Bela in order for other events to take place… goddamnit. So I either risk dying, or mess up the storyline severely… Can I even mess up the storyline? Would Chuck even allow that? I don't think so but I'm gonna try my best to stick as close to the original plot as possible. Fuck Chuck.

I whisper to myself, "Don't die I guess…" I look around, I had mostly just been standing still, and a ring of adult men knocked out lay around me.

"I…" I giggle a little. The brothers look at me, jaws dropped, Atla just snickers.

"This is gonna be good."

So after I grabbed the foot, Dean drove us to a gas station. To buy lottery tickets. SERIOUSLY! I might DIE if I lose this thing and he wants to get rich? Fuck my life.

"I don't know how this thing could ever be cursed. It's a gold mine!" Dean says enthusiastically.

I grit my teeth, "Your dad locked the rabbit's foot up for a reason, Dean. I highly doubt it's all good."

"She's right," Sam backs me up.

"THANK YOU."

Atla frowns, "I don't like it." We turn to her, "There's no way that this thing can be all good. Everything has a price. For every action there's an equal and opposite reaction, so we can say that while the foot gives you insane good luck, maybe if something happens it'll give you horribly, bad luck?"

We both know this of course, but Alta is explaining it so that Sam and Dean get the gist of it. Even though they'll figure it out in a couple of hours. Dean parks the car at a diner and we walk inside. As soon as we request a table we are given the honor of being their millionth customers. Yipee. Atla looks at me warily, shame plastered on Sam's face. Dean however just seems delighted. As usual, the smart ones are worried and Dean is just Dean.

I glance over at my fellow investigators. Atla seemed serious for about a second, before looking at Dean and bursting into a grin in response to his delighted complexion. I shake my head slightly before awkwardly speaking up.

"Hey, could you like, not post that on any social media or anything? My friend here," I pat Atla's shoulder, "has some pretty serious social anxiety." The guy looked at Atla strangely, it was an unconvincing lie, considering the way she was looking at me. But he shrugged and said sure. We made our way to a table and got some snackage. Dean was happily eating some ice cream and talking to Sam about who was going to be Rain Man. Then a waiter comes around and offers to refill Sam's coffee. Of course it was Bela in disguise. The flirting was super awkward for me, and I suspect Atla as well. She was looking down and drinking her milkshake steadily. What I didn't realize is that she was on her phone. I look back up and she pinches my forearm.

"Ow!" I hiss. Alta grabs my wrist and shows me the message she was writing. I observe the table; Sam is still shamelessly hitting on this girl and Dean is smiling knowingly.

Atla has typed out, "Are we stopping this?"

Nice to know I wasn't the only one worrying about that. I shake my head no and she doesn't question it. Atla nods and looks away. Just then, the coffee spills on Sam's lap.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Sam stutters, "No, no, it's okay, don't worry about it."

"Here, let me clean that up."

Bela bends down and the scene plays in slow motion. I clearly see her searching for the rabbit's foot. Except he doesn't have it, I do. My hand tightens over my jeans pocket. A frown flashes across her face before she promptly covers it up. Then she stands up and walks away, looking seductively back at the table, eyes on Sam.

They finally notice the silence and turn to face us on the other side of the booth. I'm red-faced and Atla has her head in her hands, looking out the window with a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

Atla squeaks, annoyed, "I never want to see that again."

"She didn't think it was a little inappropriate?" I question. Sam shook his head and shrugged.

Atla and I already saw this happen, but being there makes it even more cringy.

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Dude, what's with that? It's not like you have the foot. Why doesn't Rowan have hot waiters falling all over her?"

"Shut up." Sam smirks.

I throw a harsh look at Dean, "I'm fif-seventeen."

"And you don't look a day over twelve." I flip him off. We were gonna have to come up with an excuse for why we didn't look any older. Maybe we can find something in the library…

I stood up, ready to get out of here, and we all made our way outside. It was crowded, and I bumped in to like thirty people, I tried to just follow Sam's beacon of a head. He opened the door for me, and for Atla and Dean. But as soon as I stepped outside, I tripped and fell flat on my face. I heard Atla laughing her ass off, as I rolled over, I ignored the blood dripping from my chin and my skinned hands and felt my pocket. The foot was gone. Here we go.

We should probably skip this next step of going to visit those guys, because I know who has the foot, and I know where she is. But, because of my… situation. I've decided it's best to just follow this episode's arc as closely as possible. Who knows what could go wrong today? We go back to that apartment. That man was sitting on a chair, drinking and looking at a photo. I felt a surge of guilt. I could've stopped that. I should've destroyed the foot as soon as I got it. Fucked the storyline. Just cast it into Mount Doom. I tune out of the conversation between Dean and the thief. I take a step back, needing a break from everything, but I get my foot caught on wire and I fall over.

"You ok?" Dean asks, Atla buckles over laughing and Sam picks me up. Unfortunately, before he can place me back on my feet, he slips and we both fall. Atla's laughter roars through the apartment. Sam and I get up quickly, and he resumes his intimidating stance in front of Atla and I. The man just raises his eyebrows at me and keeps talking. I can barely hear him. I feel so overwhelmed with guilt and embarrassment. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. What if by coming here, we bring these characters into reality, and if we just stayed away they wouldn't exist to feel this pain? And if they're genuinely real, what are we doing here? With all the information Atla and I have, we could be the best hunters in the world. We could save so many people. What did Dean say in the monsters at the end of the book? We have a guide book of what not to do. Before these thoughts can continue, Atla is pulling me out the door by my arm.

Outside, Dean gets a call from Bobby. I walked staring at the ground, being very careful not to step on gum. Something fell on my head, I looked up to see a bunch of acorns fall on my face. I hold my arms to block them and that's when my leg fell into the grate. I had fallen all the way to my knee, and fuck did it hurt. Sam and Atla ran over to me while Dean just sighed on the phone with exasperation. Sam pulled me out, but my shoe got caught on the grate, and we heard it fall to the bottom. I rub my eyes, totally exhausted. I look up at Atla. Her lips are pressed together in a thin line. I shake my head and turn to Dean.

"What?" He asks. I must look pretty obstreperous. I just shrug. Everyone stares at me, for a solid minute, saying nothing. Seriously Chuck? Is this specific moment that important to you? The story literally can't go forward unless I say this line?

I groan and sadly say, "I lost my shoe." I feel Atla's spirit leave her body with happiness next to me. Dean and Sam shake their heads, and drive me to a hotel.

"Alright, here's the plan. Sam and I are going to see this Bela chick in queens. Atla, you're gonna stay with Rowan, in this room, and keep her out of trouble." Atla shakes her head.

"I think I should go with you and Sam should stay here." I look at her questioning before she continues, "Rowan's bad luck according to Bobby right? I can shoot a gun, but I can't protect her from herself nearly as well as Sam could. Also, I'm a little girl. We're gonna need to sneak into this Bela woman's house. I'm excellent at that kinda stuff, if I do say so myself."

"She is very surreptitious." I agree. Sam and Dean glance at each other, considering.

"I don't like the idea of leaving them alone in this dingey motel. And you could use backup."

Dean groaned, "Fine, but I don't like it."

The drive to Bela's house wasn't very long, but it still felt like hours. On the outside I was totally fine, chilling in the passenger seat listening to music. On the inside I was having a mental breakdown. It's fine though, I'm just terrified that one of us is gonna get hurt. What if Dean gets shot? What if Bela sees me too early? What if I fuck this up? I turn to Dean and he smirks, he can see the fear and sheer panic in my eyes.

"Don't look so scared kid. I am awesome, after all."

I give a half-hearted snort, "Yeah, awesome at being a cocky asshole."

"Hey!"

I giggle. Well, here's to hoping.

We parked a ways away from the house and started walking. Dean hasn't really made a plan, or any kind of strategy really. How stupid can he be?! Seriously, what kind of person walks into someone's house without even an inkling of what they're gonna do? I avoid the camera's letting him be an unknowing distraction as I sneak around and come at her from behind. I walk in to see Bella, in a standoff with Dean, guns pointed at each other's heads.

I sat on the bed, literally twiddling my thumbs. Sam went to get us some food, but would be back any minute. I didn't move from my spot, but I did turn the radiator off, and removed the blinds from the windows. Sam got back in and handed me a veggie burrito. I smiled and bit into it, but instantly spit it out.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sighing.

"It's definitely bad." I say, coughing. I felt the little bit I had swallowed fight to come back up, and I didn't have enough time to get to the bathroom.

"It's gonna be ok." Sam said. I went to the bathroom and tried to wash my mouth out. The water was scalding. I shook it off my hands violently, but then slipped on it and fell. Everything went black.

Fuck. Rowan's bad luck radius must be expanding because this is some bullshit. I mean seriously, what the hell am I supposed to now?! I look down. Well... that was surprisingly easy. There's the rabbit's foot, staring straight at me from its place on the countertop. I pick it up with the tongs and sneakily back out through the door. As soon as I close it, I run as fast as I can to the car and throw the foot and tongs into my backpack, just in case this goes wrong. I worry my lip to the point where I start to bleed. Where in the everloving hell is this man? I wait for another 5 minutes and the driver's door opens.

"Finally!" I hiss. "Where have you been?"

"With a girl," he smirks.

"Oh you insufferable, cretin! I will tear out your throat one of these days!"

He huffs and shakes his head, then we start driving back.

"I hope Rowan hasn't killed herself or Sam yet."

"That would be a bitch to clean up…"

"Yeah…"

When I came to, I could hear Rowan and Dean's voices mixed with Sam's. It was that weird, disorienting experience when you hear disembodied voices, you can't entirely tell if they're part of a dream or not. Like when you were little and you took a road trip with your parents, and the sun set so they tell you to lean your head against the window and try to fall asleep. But instead of falling asleep, you squeeze your eyes shut and enjoy the cool window against your forehead, and you listen to them talk into the night. And you pretend to be asleep so they'll carry you into the hotel room.

I blinked my eyes open, and rolled onto my side, zeroing in on the four heads standing by the door.

"Ready to go to sleep, beauty?" I grumbled something at whoever said that, and fell out of bed.

"Did you destroy the foot?" I yawn.

"That's what we're on our way to do." Dean says. We drive out to some cemetery, and Sam lights a fire, sprinkling cayenne pepper into it. I keep a look out for Bela, and try to stay as still as possible. She shows up quickly, holding a gun at us.

"That was a good play. Didn't expect you to bring the kid." She said nodding at Atla, who grinned proudly, "Give me the foot. You're risking a lot of money for me." Dean scoffs.

"What kinda bitch knows about this world, and takes advantage of people by selling them cursed objects?" He asks rhetorically.

"Like you're so much better." Neither Sam, nor Dean say anything to this.

"Look, I know you're not gonna shoot me-" An incredibly loud crack rips through the air. I feel a searing pain in my leg and I collapse. Dean looks at Bela horrified as Sam and Atla run to my aid.

"Shit!" Atla yells and turns her head to Bela. "You cold-hearted bitch, you would shoot a kid?!"

"Who just goes around shooting people?" Dean screams.

"I was actually aiming for the other one, but you know… luck. Anyway. My point stands. I absolutely will shoot you. So give me. The foot." I see through my blurred vision the gears turning in Dean's head.

"Fine." He says, tossing the foot into the air. Bela instinctively reaches out to catch it, instantly realizing her mistake.

"Damn." She breathes.

The five of us burn the foot. And Bela makes a turn to leave. Dean engages in some, angry conversation with her, and I just try to focus on anything but the pain in my leg. Atla finishes tying a loose tourniquet using her cardigan around the wound.

"There, that should help it start to clot. How're you feeling?"

"Like I just had the worst day ever."

"It wasn't too bad. We should have expected this though, I mean Sam was shot because Bela knew she couldn't miss, so logically it would be you since you had the foot this time. But still painful nonetheless. Once we get to the motel, I'm gonna have to pull the bullet out. It's gonna hurt.

"You stay the hell away from me. Dean or Sam can do it. I trust you to perform surgery on me about as far as I can throw you."

"Dude. Offensive much? I might not be a surgeon, but like hell those two oafs are gonna be able to do this without causing you immense pain. I could either do it with your consent, or I can wait till you fall asleep, which you will eventually, and take it out then. Would you prefer that, your highness?" She snarked.

"It's not about pain. It's about experience. They've dealt with this kinda thing before. But putting that aside, I think we need to talk when we get back to the library."

Atla bites her lip, "Oh... about that, I was thinking… maybe we didn't go back? I mean we have so much fun here!"

"Atla, I know we agreed to try that out but I'm not so sure any-" I start.

"Your leg needs to heal anyway. How are you gonna explain a bullet wound to your mom?" I'm not happy about it. I'm starting to feel like we shouldn't be spending time in these stories at all. But she's right, I can't just show up home like I am. Just a little longer I guess. I nod in resentful agreement, and Atla smiles, genuinely overjoyed. Honestly, that sort of makes it worth it.

"You guys alright if we keep hanging around you for a bit?" Atla asks tentatively as Sam and Dean walk over. They glance at each other, looking unsure.

"Meh, can't hurt. At least if they're with us we know they aren't dead." Sam reasons. Dean nods.

"Fine. But you listen to us. We've been hunting since before the thought of you existed. If we tell you to run, stay back, go left, you fucking do it. You understand?"

Atla giggles excitedly, "Oh silly boys, where's the fun in that?" I roll my eyes at her but smile.

"We'll do our best." Dean nods appreciatively, and he and Atla help me limp into the Impala. After I'm settled they turn to each other.

Sam sighs, "What the hell did we sign up for Dean?"

"I have no clue."

The book on the altar glowed a brilliant golden light. A new engraving was scribbled onto the stone.

"Home."

Far away, a figure was shadowed beneath the moonlight.

"Once upon a time..." he hums, skipping merrily through the forest.


	5. Lazarus Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atla and Rowan meet Cas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it’s been a difficult week or so for the fandom. I am sorry for everyone's loss. I’m not gonna get too much into it cause of spoilers. Dragon Xeona is still in season five. But, hang in there. If the worst thing that’s happened to you in 2020 is 15x19, then life’s pretty good in perspective.  
> Thanks, Ms. Thunderskies We’re gonna take a brief hiatus, probably just a few weeks, then we’ll be back for season 2. Not that anyone’s reading this.

Rowan and I left Supernatural just after visiting Sin City.  
“That was extremely uncomfortable,” Rowan shuddered.  
“I second that,” I responded.  
She sighed and took the book off the altar. The dimly lit library glowed with finality and the staircase opened up. The cool air against my face never felt so good. We exchanged goodbyes and headed to our respective homes. I got back and collapsed in bed. Rowan met me at my locker the next day and we walked to class together. Things went relatively well for the next couple of weeks, we hadn’t visited the library very much.  
Our English teacher’s voice reverberated throughout the room, “All right class, remember, your research papers are due tomorrow night on google classroom. Make sure you include your topic and thesis statement. Have a good day everyone!”  
As the kids filtered out, I searched for my counterpart.  
I spotted her, “Hey!”  
She turned to me. “What’s up?”  
“Have you finished your essay yet?” I questioned.  
“Ugh, no,” Rowan groaned, “I still need to type up my last paragraph and do the conclusion.”  
“Oof, I relate. My thesis is trash, I need to clean it up.”  
Her eyebrows quirked up, “Do you wanna go to the library and work on it together?”  
“The regular one?”  
The brunette smirked, “The fun one.”  
My smile matched her own, “Lead the way milady.” I fake bowed.  
“Idiot,” She snickered. 

The lights switch on and shelves filter into sight. Dust falls from the ceiling planks.  
Rowan coughs, “Oh god, why is it so dusty in here?” She waves her arms around.  
I laugh and pull out some books for my topic. “Come on dude, let’s get cracking.”  
She looks at me amused, “Since when have you been so enthusiastic to do homework?”  
I bite my lip and my eyes shift down. Rowan’s expression morphs into one of concern.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” She walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around.  
“I just…” I sigh, “I woke up this morning and had a bad feeling.”  
“What do you mean?”  
I start to pace, “I mean, I felt like something was going to happen today. Something bad. Really bad.”  
Rowan sits down heavily, “Okay...um, like something is going to happen to us, or to the world in general?”  
I hadn’t thought about that, “Neither, actually. It was distant, but obvious nonetheless.”  
“It was like it vibrated in my bones.” I look the girl in the eyes, “Rowan, I’m scared.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had never seen Atla that freaked out before. She was shaking in my arms. I had given her a hug and reassured her that everything was fine, but even I’m not so sure. About 2 hours into studying, I sensed a pulse. A calling.  
“The boys…” I whispered. I got up and ran to the shelf, pulled out the book, and grabbed Atla’s hand just as she was about to turn a page.  
“Ouch!” She hissed, “I got a freakin’ paper cut, bitch!”  
I ignored her, “Alta, you know how you had that bad juju thing?”  
She frowned, “It’s not ‘bad juju’ idiot.”  
“Whatever, I felt it too.”  
Her eyes snapped to me and she grabbed my forearms, “Explain.”  
I freed myself of her grip and set the book on the altar, “I don’t think it was as strong as yours, but I felt it coming from Supernatural.”  
From the look of realization on her face, she came upon the same conclusion as me.  
“Oh Kami, the boys.” She closed her eyes tightly. After a few seconds, she opened them and grabbed my hand.  
“This is your call Rowan, do you want to go in?”  
Together, we stood in front of the marble steps. Suddenly, the novel flew from my hands and stuck itself onto the altar. It flipped open and almost as if a wind was blowing, the pages flew back and forth until finally landing on a blank page, identical to the rest. The two of us walk up and place both our hands on the smooth surface. We look at each other.  
I smile shakily, “Guess we don’t have a choice, do we.”  
Alta doesn’t return it, “Guess not.”  
And everything turned black.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We fall to the ground, I’m able to break my fall, but get dirt all over my hands and knees. Atla however, rolled over into a pile of sticks. Creating a huge rip in her sweatpants, and a steady stream of blood flowed out.  
“Shit.” She mumbled standing.  
“It’s alright, it’ll clot.” Alta hums in agreement.  
We stand up and brush the dirt off our clothes. My red sweatshirt had smears of mud and rocks stuck to it and Atla’s Led Zeppelin t-shirt wasn’t in much better shape. There were holes ripped in the middle and it was partially covered in dust.  
“Wonderful, we look like we slept in a construction site,” Atla quipped.  
I scoffed, “Come on, let’s see where the library spit us out this time.”  
We wander around for a bit, poking and prodding at different pieces of equipment in an effort to figure out what time period we’re in.  
I sigh for the millionth time, “This positioning is not convenient at all, we haven’t seen any sign of the Winchesters whatsoever!”  
“Gods Rowan, give it a rest. We have bigger problems than getting pissy at the universe. For instance, the bleeding won’t stop.”  
I ran over to find the girl sitting on the hood of a broken down car, holding a scrap of her shirt to her knee.  
“Let me see.” Alta lifts the dark cloth and blood flows out. She immediately presses it back on and sighs.  
“Okay, let’s just start walking yeah? Maybe if we get moving we can start this episode?”  
I rub my temples, “It’s worth a shot. You gonna be okay to walk?”  
The brunette ties the scrap into a makeshift tourniquet.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”  
A solid 10 minutes later, we came upon a house. In the middle of nowhere. What kinda luck is that? Alta limps towards the front door and up the steps. I stand next to her and knock while she takes a small break leaning against the porch rail. The door opens.  
She opens her mouth to speak, “Um….hi?” The girl waves.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now this, I was not expecting.  
“Um...hi?” I say.  
Rowan speaks up, “Yeah…” she drawls, “I’m Rowan and she’s Atla, we’re looking for Sam and Dean Winchester?” She gets straight to the point.  
Bobby scowls, “Why?”  
I tense, “We just need to know if they’re here, we’re friends. They’ll know who we are.”  
He doesn’t look convinced and starts to shut the door.  
Rowan panics, “No! No, no, um…” She searches for a good lie, “We can help you!”  
The man raises an eyebrow.  
“We are hunters, we know about all of it,” I play along, hoping and praying this will work. Rowan is too. Neither of us believe in God.  
Another male voice booms, “Bobby! Who’s there?”  
Our eyes widen comically, “I swear to all that is unholy Dean, I will haunt you for the rest of your godforsaken life!” I scowl, that asshole!  
Sam chimes in, “The hell?”  
Dean nods to us and we proceed forward with no problems. We look at the older man with an, ‘I told you so’ expression. Sam seems to finally take in our appearance.  
“Wow, what happened to you?”  
“I feel like we should be asking you that question,” Rowan says.  
I agree, “Yeah, Dean looks like he just got dragged through hell.”  
The men exchange an uneasy look and then turn to us. The pieces fit together in my mind. Immediately, guilt crashes down on me and tears form in my eyes. I dash over to Dean and throw my arms around his torso. I’m practically sobbing, Ohmygodohmygodohmygod  
I managed to croak out an understandable sentence, “You died.”  
Everyone looked at each other, but Rowan’s eyes were on me.  
I sniffled and the tears started anew, “You died, you went to hell…”  
Dean was deathly still in my grip, I slowly looked up at him. He crouched down to my level and looked me in the eyes.  
“Atla...how did you know?”  
My gaze searches for Rowan and our gazes lock. She nods, “Tell them.”  
Sam huffs, “Tell us what? What is going on?”  
Bobby simply looks suspicious.  
I turn back to the man in front of me, “Dean...I felt it.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you asked me if I was scared, I would say no. I’m not just scared, I’m completely and utterly terrified. When the brothers asked what Atla meant by feeling Dean’s death, she didn’t answer. She wasn’t moving and her eyes were unseeing. They kept asking, needing an explanation, but she still wouldn’t answer. Finally it came to be too much.  
“Everybody shut up!” My voice left no room for argument.  
They stared at me.  
“Idiots! Can’t you see she’s in no condition to answer your questions?!” My eyes snapped to Dean’s, “She felt you dying, she practically watched those Hellhounds tear you apart!” I faced Sam, “I felt it too, but not to the extent Atla did.” I knew I was lying, but they needed to grasp the severity of the situation.  
The man’s face hardened, “How did you know about the hellhounds?”  
“You really think we couldn’t overhear you guys? You said that Dean had less than 6 months left, it doesn’t take a lot to put the pieces together,” I roll my eyes in an effort to play it cool.  
“Dean made a deal with a demon.“ My glare is scathing, “And the only reason he would even begin to think of it, would be to save you, Sam. I suppose this demon was particularly sadistic, so they only gave you one year to live, instead of the usual 10. Am I wrong?”  
The male in question finally speaks, “No, you’re not.”  
I open my mouth to talk again when Dean’s voice cuts me off.  
“But that still doesn’t explain how she ‘felt’ it.”  
I sigh, “I don’t have the answer to that. Atla came to me, told me that she woke up with a sense of deja vu, I guess. I asked her to explain more and apparently, she felt something was going to happen today, something big and something bad.”  
We sat in silence for a minute. Dean had walked off to blow off some steam I suspect, and I had turned to Sam.  
“Sam.” He looked at me, “You have to understand, I’ve never seen her like that. Sam, she was so, so, scared. I am too. ”  
He nodded and walked away. God, what did we do? I leaned heavily against the wall and slid down. I feel a chill and look up. We shouldn’t have said anything and I know it. This is just gonna cause more questions. Good thing we remembered to shift ages. That would have made it even worse if we showed up looking like we did 4 years ago. I’m about 19 years old in this world, Atla is younger than me so she looks 17 years old. Technically, we’re still 14 and 13, almost 14, respectively, in our world.  
“Rowan?” Sam interrupted my train of thought. I shook myself to attention.  
“Yeah?” He looks at me with concern.  
“Are you ok?” I nod.  
“Um, yeah I-I’m just tired.” His face relaxed slightly.  
“Alright well… Why don’t you sit down. There are some pretty comfortable chairs in the living room.” I nodded, grabbing Atlas' hand from her frozen position. I guided her to the couch, and let her have the big one while I curled up on the chair. Shockingly, I drifted into that half asleep daze almost instantly. We walked a long time and I took a long ass test before this. I heard the three men speak in the next room, the sound sounding slightly muffled the way it does when you’ve lost your sense of sight temporarily.  
“These are the teens who follow you around?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How did they find me?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well, you need to find out. If those little kids could I’m sure others can as well.”  
“There’s always been something a little… off about them.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We think there's something about them they aren’t telling us.”  
“And you keep them around?”  
“Well, they’re not strong, or particularly large, they don’t seem to have any friends, any powers. They’re not possessed, not werewolves, vamps, or any monster we’ve encountered.”  
“Apart from being able to find you wherever you are and know a suspicious amount about your lives?”  
“Bobby, we’ve known them since they were kids. From what we’ve heard, or what they’ve told us, they don’t have anyone else. No parents, or family at all. Honestly, we don’t know what to do with them when they show up.”  
“Fine. But this ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ thing is only gonna last so long before it bites us in the ass.” 

I’m shaken awake a few hours later by Sam. He’s nice about it and helps Atla up.  
“You alright kid?” She just grumbles something about being eighteen. Which technically wasn’t true, but age hardly mattered to me at this point.  
“Alright dumbasses. You two are going with Sam to kill that fuckin’ demon.” Dean says packing supplies.  
“Wait no!!” I shout a little too earnestly. Atla jerks her head up in protest as well, whining a tad. I see three pairs of eyebrows raised at me. Scratch that. Four, Atla seems amused.  
“What?” Dean asks carelessly.  
“I want to go meet Castiel.”  
“You want to meet the asshole who burnt that chick's eyes out?” I glance at Atla who gives me a ‘How will she get herself out of this mess?’ look.  
“What? So, I wanna see an awesome monster? Like you don’t!” Dean gives me a death glare, and I shrink back, knowing that in this situation, he really didn’t wanna be monster hunting. This wasn’t just another ghost. This was a completely unknown creature that scared literal demons. But I wasn’t afraid. Because it was Cas.  
“Please let me go.” I plead.  
Dean sighs, “I’m gonna say yes cause you’re technically an adult. But I swear to god if you get dead-”  
“You’ll fly to hell and drag me out?” I challenge. The look he gives me is truly frightening.  
“Atla. You’re going with Sam.”  
“Fuck no,” She’s not in a good mood. Dean looks at Sam with a ‘What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?’ But doesn’t argue.  
“Well I guess I may as well go with Sam. No point having four guys on one and one on 10.” Bobby grunts. Dean nods apologetically. Bobby and Sam take Bobby’s truck. Whilst we got into the Impala, heading in opposite directions.  
Sam left a little bit later and I turned to have a talk with Atla. We needed a plan.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not feeling well is the understatement of the year. I’m a liar, everyone knows that, but today we may have to expose ourselves. Coupled with the fact that I literally felt Dean dying, yeah, it makes sense that I’m not exactly in the best mood.  
“Hey, Dean?”  
He tilts his head back, grunting in acknowledgement.  
“Can I use your phone for a bit?”  
He looks at me suspiciously in the rearview mirror. “Why?”  
“Do you want me to throw up all over your leather seats?” I ask threateningly.  
1.5 seconds later a piece of plastic was chucked at my head.  
“Thank you,” I sang.  
“Whatever,” he grumbles.  
I type out a message in the notes app, ‘What are we gonna do?’  
She holds her hand out to say her piece.  
‘I don’t know. All we can do right now is go along with the episode’s plot, we’ll decide what to do when they ask us again.’  
‘Rowan, we’re going to have to tell them.’  
The girl looks at me worriedly, ‘If we tell them, we might lose them.’  
‘...I know. But we don’t have to tell them everything, especially not the part about their lives being a tv show. We’ll say that we are from a different world and every once in a while, we’re brought here. Obviously, we’ll reveal our age, but nothing more. We have to be able to change the plot to our will without looking suspicious. We keep the ‘mostly ignorant’ act up, okay?’  
‘I don’t want to outright lie to them’  
‘We’ve been lying this whole time’  
‘Yea, but this would be us “coming out with the truth” I don’t want there to be extra layers of lying after we’ve supposedly exposed ourselves.’  
‘What would you suggest?”’  
‘Tell them that we can only tell them so much without causing damage. That there are certain truths we aren’t allowed to reveal. For their own safety. That way they always know there’s something we’re holding back, but not what it is.’  
‘As soon as they begin to not trust us they’ll torture us for information. You know that. You’ve seen it on the show a hundred times.’  
`We are their friends. We have to trust that they won’t’  
I give her a look and delete our conversation before handing the phone back to Dean.  
“Thanks,” I say.  
“Sure.” He grumbled.  
We got out of the car and Dean closed the door, before marching into the barn. Rowan gave me the most excited look she could muster, over all of the paint cans in her hand. Dean walks out of the barn to find out why we’re being so slow.  
“Why’re you so happy?” He asks Rowan.  
She shrugs. “I like painting.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t completely a lie. I did enjoy painting. But I had been waiting to meet Cas since forever. I carefully marked the wall up with little circles, and stars and crosses and zig zags. We got a ladder out of the impala’s trunk so we could paint higher up on the wall. It took three hours, and I sure as hell was tired by the end. But I knew it was worth it. Even if Cas put us to sleep as soon as he walked in. Dean hesitated before handing us guns.  
“What?” Atla asked.  
“I’m not sure if I can trust you with these.”  
Atla gives him a ‘you dare??’ look, “Come on! I’m not a wimp like Rowan.”  
“Hey!” I interject, “Maybe I’m more likely not to shoot at all, but you’re more likely to accidentally shoot someone else!”  
“Shut up! Jesus, you're adults; act like it!” Atla and I exchange a glance. “I’m gonna give you guns so you at least have some protection. But until I say so, the safety better stay on.” We nod, taking the guns. There’s also a bunch of other weapons behind us, loaded with different types of shit. To try every one. But I know none of them will work.  
“Sure you did the ritual right?” Atla asked. I hold back a laugh. Dean gives her a dirty look. She just shrugs. A few minutes later, the windows begin to bang. And thunder strikes. I smile at the fact that none of this is necessary. That Cas was just doing it to freak Dean out. The lights explode, and the door opens. In all of his adorable badassness, Castiel strolls in. Without even looking at Atla or I, he walks up to Dean, who realized a little slowly that the gun wasn’t working. I see Dean reaches for a knife.  
“Who are you?” He asks with venom.  
“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” I nearly faint. Atla pushed on my back to keep me from falling backwards.  
“Yeah? Thanks for that.” Dean sinks the knife deep into Jimmy Novak’s chest. I wince slightly before reminding myself that Cas doesn’t feel it. Cas smiles slightly before pulling the knife out and dropping it on the floor. Cas then turns to us. I see Dean's eyes darken even farther, Atla shrinks back in fear.  
“Ah, good. It’s you two.” He says, walking towards us. “We need to talk, but I have some things to say to Dean first.” He takes my arm to keep me from moving, and I hear those freaky fucking angle noises, before his index and middle finger touch my forehead. The last thing I see is the girl next to me protesting, before she falls unconscious. 

When I open my eyes Dean is standing above me. He’s looking at me with anger. Knowing now for certain that there’s something strange about me. That we’ve been lying. And that whatever or whoever we are, a fucking angle of the lord knows us.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We were back in Bobby’s house. I woke up a few seconds after Rowan, tied to a chair. On the floor, beside our feet, are red markings. A Devil’s trap, wondrous.  
My head hangs down, “Trust in the boys you say, ‘Trust that they won’t torture us, oh I’m a naive child, blah blah blah, believe in the power of cupcakes and rainbows,’ I mock.  
The girl behind me shifted to side-eye me, “Ok, I don’t know where this caricature, exaggerated, bullshit version of me came from, but I’m obviously not all sunshine and fucking rainbows.”  
We were tied back to back in chairs. Our arms and legs were duct-taped as well. I was facing Sam, so I assumed Rowan was facing Dean. There's a while of silence, I feel Rowan’s arms tense where ours are bound together.  
“So, Sammy boy, what now?” His face gives away nothing. “You guys gonna torture us old-fashioned, or just get straight to it?”  
“Atla!” Rowan admonished.  
I scoff, “What?” I turn to her as much as I can with the restraints. “It’s obvious they aren’t going to listen to anything we have to say, might as well go out with a bang.”  
“Don’t say that, “ though she sounds like she’s having trouble believing it herself.  
Dean’s voice echoes from behind me, “Enough.”  
I can truly say this scares me. ‘There goes another one,’ I think darkly.  
“So, obviously you’re not demons. Nor are you any monsters we’ve ever seen. So what are you?”  
“Why didn’t you ask Cas- tiel?” I can hear the unnatural addition of -tiel at the end of Cas. But the boys don’t seem to catch it.  
“He flapped away before I had a chance.” Dean grumbles.  
I grit my teeth, “Dammit Cas.”  
“So are you angels? Since apparently that’s a thing.”  
“Hun, we are so not good enough or powerful enough to be angels,” I scoff.  
“First off, why would you say that? We’re trying to convince them we AREN’T the bad guys you fucking dumbass. Look, call the angel here, and he can tell you we aren’t a threat.” Rowan says. Cause she’s a moron. Still trying to find a peaceful way out of this. They won’t trust us again.  
“We still don’t think he’s trustworthy.” In my head, I know that’s a pretty good thing since angels are shady af. But it doesn’t serve our purposes for them to know that yet, so I’m not gonna say anything. Rowan’s shaking behind me. She knows we’re screwed, but I appreciate that she tried to see the best in people.  
Her head snaps up, ridiculously fast. “You’ve known us for four FUCKING years. You don’t talk to us before you tie us in fucking chairs? You don’t think that maybe if you just asked us we may have an answer for you? No. You knock us out, you’re friends that you practically helped raise, who have literally lived and traveled and been on family beach trips with.  
“Rowan, stop.”  
“No, you mean to tell me that after all this time, you still don’t love us enough to not treat us like just another fucking monster?”  
“Rowan, please stop!” Tears start to fall.  
“No! I wanna see what they have to say for themselves! I wanna know what the fuck was going through their heads when they tied up two teenage girls in some god forsaken basement, and now, that they’re creepily staring silently at us. Tell me, Dean, does ANY of this feel super fucking shady to you?”  
Dean took a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”  
“Oh! Thank god! You’re sorry! I take it all back! We can go back to being brother- sister again! Lets link arms, skip to a local diner and share a slice of pie!”  
It’s silent now, no one dares speak.  
“Fuck, I’m bleeding again.” Dean and Sam ignore me. Assholes. I sigh, “Guys, I’m tired and I feel a migraine coming on. Can you just untie us so we can at least get cleaned up?”  
“Look.” Sam says, crouching in front of me. “We really don’t want to hurt you.” He says it kindly, not in the threatening way people in movies do. “But in order for us to truly trust you, you need to start talking. Tell us everything from how you keep finding us, how you know so much about our lives. Why you literally didn’t grow for our first three years knowing you.”  
“Please Sam, don’t make us tell you. You wouldn’t believe us, don’t-” I trail off, my protests won’t help us now.  
“Hello Dean.” A gruff voice says from the dark.  
“Oh god, not you.” Now I don’t hate Cas, I’m actually almost at the same point of fangirl as Rowan is. But currently, I’m pissed at him. I also have rope burn, lemme tell you, not a good time.  
He raises an eyebrow, “I would have thought you would be happy to see me.”  
I roll my eyes, “Like hell, but I can’t say the same for her.” I tilt my head to my companion. Rowan seems to be unable to stop grinning. Her cheeks will definitely be sore later.  
“Why are they restrained?” Cas asks the boy with demon blood.  
“Cause they’ve been lying to us about some cosmic shit for the past few years and we wanna know what and why.”  
“Obviously they are travelers from another universe.” Cas says smoothly.  
We freeze, the girl’s grin immediately drops. The one time I know exactly what Rowan is thinking, because I’m thinking it too.  
Shit.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Misha Collins walks into view, although I should clarify that this was not Mega Misha, which is important since Misha Collins is a canonical character in Supernatural. ANd he’s different from Cas, who is different from Jimmy Novak, who is different from Leviacas, Casifer, apocalypse Cas, and the empty. Jesus Misha Collins is an ACTOR. I forget everything that I was worried about. Cause that’s CASSSSSS. Now, you may think I have a crush on him, to ship him with Dean to an excessive point, to be just a little bit too obsessed with beautiful blue eyes. And while none of those things are exactly WRONG, they aren’t why I’m freaking out. I genuinely, putting beside my major infatuation with Misha, just find Cas to be an incredibly interesting character, who has amazing development and an awesome sense of humor. Take that Uriel. Funniest angel in the garrison, my ass. Atla’s talking about something. I’m just studying Cas’ every move like a stalker.  
“Obviously they are travelers from another universe.”  
My heart stops.  
Shit.  
“Um… What, that’s rid- that makes no sense like at all. I mean, alternate universes don't exist,” I stutter out.  
“I agree, you need some definitive proof there Cassy-boy,” she’s trying desperately to keep it cool.  
I want to tell her that referring to him so casually as ‘Cassy-boy’ is not gonna help her. But I settled for, “ Cassy-boy?’ You said ‘Sammy-boy’ earlier. What’s with you?”  
“Rowan, shut up before I make you.”  
“Oh? Have you discovered a way to get out of these ropes?”  
“I swear to god-”  
“That’s enough. I think I need to speak to the universe travelers alone. Obviously I won’t be able to have a serious conversation as long as you two are here to distract them.”  
Yeah, that’s what’s distracting me. Totally. He does the freaky angel teleportation thing, and suddenly we are sitting on some lake. It’s that perfect temperature where the air is refreshing and cool, but doesn’t make you shiver, and the sun is there to warm you.  
“I hate you so much,” Atla is not having a good day.  
“I don’t see how you could already, we've only just met. And I purposely brought you to a calm location that should be appealing to your senses. So I-”  
“She doesn’t mean it, Cas. She’s just having a bad day.”  
He nods, “Ah. I see. Humans like to take out anger on whatever seems to be the cause of their frustrations, even if it isn’t when you look with depth.” I nod. “Well, I’m-” Before he could say anything else, I hugged him. Just a little dream of mine. “Um… this is strange. What are you doing?”  
“It’s a hug.” I say, smiling.  
“Well yes, but why are you hugging me?” He asks.  
“Do you want me to stop?” I say after a moment.  
“I don’t have much of a preference either way.” That hurts a bit but I wouldn’t expect any different. I hug him tighter, before letting go.  
“I’m gonna be sick.” Atla says. I stick my tongue out. “Just, god, what do you want?” She turns to me, not bothering to wait for an answer, “Do you have some aspirin?”  
I shake my head, before remembering, “I have tums!”  
Atla sighs, “Why do you have tums?” She asks.  
I shrug, “They help with the anxiety. And I have the emergency panic attack pills but I can’t use too many so at least with the tums I can help the stomach ache which is the worst part.” Atla squints at me, shaking her head. “Do you want one or not?!” I ask, getting annoyed.  
“Yes!”  
“Fine!” I take out the tube of tums and practically throw them at her.  
“I’m confused, I was told you two were close friends.” Cas says.  
We turn to him angrily and say in unison. “We are!”  
“Humans are so strange…”  
“How did you know what you know?” I ask.  
“I was informed indirectly by Joshua of your unnatural presence on earth, about four years ago. Since then, the angles have been keeping close tabs on you and your relationship to the Winchesters. Of course, your relationship to the Winchesters seems to be the only relationships on this earth you have at all. Except for with a boy named Dylan. He-”  
“That’s fine! We don’t need to get into that, just continue.” Atla rolls her eyes.  
“Um… yes and it was obvious that you came from another world. And I understand why you haven’t told the Winchesters, though it surprises me considering you traveled with them for several months, but in order for work to be done efficiently, it’s time you told me the whole truth. And then we can decide how much we want to reveal to Sam and Dean.”

“Hi, I’m Rowan Khan.”  
“I’m Atla Khatri.”  
I take a deep breath, “And..we are from another universe.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 hours earlier…

“Yes I am aware of that.” Cas says, staring at the two of us confused.  
Atla groans, “You ruined it man. That was supposed to be a big awesome reveal.”  
“But it’s not a reveal. Because I already knew you were not from this universe.”  
“I-I um..you know what? Nevermind,” She holds her head in her hands.  
“Ok, Cas. So what exactly do you know?” I ask.  
“I am aware you come from another dimension. And it is my Father’s intention to keep you alive. I am told he has taking a liking to you.”  
The girl next to me scoffs, “Yeah, well we’re not such big fans of his.”  
“You’ve met my Father?”  
“Not personally be we know a shit ton about him. And about you.” I put in.  
Cas nods slightly, “Well, this is new information, that I’m sure Zacharia will take great interest.”  
Dammit Atla. Don’t tell the fucking angel we’re enemies of god. I try to give her a pointed look, but she’s not looking at me.  
“No.” Atla cuts in.  
Cas tilts his head.  
“Can we make a deal Cas?” she tries.  
“That’s never gonna work Atla.” I say. Jesus, she needs to watch more of the show. Cas feelings nothing, wants for nothing. There is no possible deal she could make.  
“Your god is named Zeus, correct?” I suddenly have a stroke of genius. I can get us out of this.  
“What?” Atla makes a face. “I’m confused.” I throw another, much sharper, look towards her. Trying to get her to shut up. Cas tilts his head.  
“The god the humans on this earth pray to. It’s Zeus isn’t it? And Hades and Poseidon?”  
“Those are smaller deities that were prayed to by early humans. Zeus is not my father.” Cas says.  
“Oh…well then I guess we don’t know anything about your god?”  
“You said you weren’t ‘his fans?’”  
“Well, Atla was talking about Zeus, we don’t know anything about your father so how can we have an opinion on him?”  
“Yeah..if you don’t serve Zeus, who do you worship?”  
“I told you… my father is worshipped by humans and Angles alike.”  
Atla’s nods, “Like Jesus?” I can feel my eyes roll out of my skull.  
“The word in english for him, would just be God. Jesus was the man who was sent to earth as a messenger from God. That was in fact the last time anyone has heard from my father. Apart from Joshua.”  
“I see.” Atla was nodding like she was listening to a rock concert. And she says I'M bad at lying.  
“You will assist us in preventing the apocalypse.” I gulp. Poor Cas. He still thinks that’s what the angles are doing.  
“Yes, we will help you stop the apocalypse.” I say, with complete honesty. Atla’s head whips to me.  
“We are glad to have you on our side.” Cas says. Two fingers touch my forehead, and suddenly we are back in the dusty basement, with Sam and Dean. They jump slightly, but regain their calm quickly.  
“You wanna do some fucking explaining?” Dean asks, a knife around my throat before I can react.  
“Hey, get the fuck off her!” Atla snarls and lunges, before Sam puts her in a lock.  
“You know we don’t want to hurt you.’ Sam says, as Atla struggles against him. I can feel the blade pressing against my throat, threatening to slice into my trachea.  
“Where do you want us to start?” I ask, as carefully as possible.  
“The beginning of whatever’s relevant to us.” Dean snarls.  
I sigh, “Ok. But just so you know, we are not in any way your enemies.”  
“We’ll decide that.”  
“We came here from another world. When we were fourteen, we stumbled into a library, a-” Atla cuts off, glancing at me. Best not to mention that we know their future. She gets the hint. “But, instead of books- the books are portals to other universes. We were transported here, four years ago, to you. And every time we went back, the book brought us to you again.”  
“Supposedly, you’re the main characters’ of this universe’s story. Somehow, Cas and the God squad knew we were here from the beginning, and have been monitoring our relationship with you guys. Now they want us to help them and you stop the apocalypse,” I sputter, my head tilted up away from the knife.  
“Please, believe us, we had no idea about any of this before today. We do like you guys. You’re really important to us,” Alta grits out with difficulty, but her voice is honest.  
I feel the knife relax slightly. We’re close. “So you came back every year?”  
“No. The time in our world doesn’t line up with yours. The library takes us whenever they want us. It’s linear. But really for us, it’s only been a few weeks since black rock. For you… well Bela’s died since then.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“The books fill as we go, we can read your pasts. The time we miss.” I say. Jesus I am on fire today.  
“Technically, from the year we were born, we’re still 14.” I see horror flash across Sam’s face. Atla, I hope you know what you’re doing. “However, time doesn’t pass in the library, so while in our world, we look fourteen, we’ve been alive for about sixteen years. Including the time we’ve spent in the library, in your world, and other universes.”  
“Then why do you look like adults?” Dean asked, the knife was practically all the way down now.  
“Library ages our bodies for convenience. To match how old we would be if we stayed with you.”  
“You’ve been lying to us for years.” Sam whispered.  
“For us, it’s only been a month or so.” I said. That didn’t make Dean happy, his grip on me tightened. “But yes, technically. We are sorry, but we didn’t know how attached we would get to this place. We thought we’d just visit a few times. We didn’t know we would become important to the outline of your lives. We didn’t know God would take any interest in us.” Suddenly a thought ran through my head. Was Chuck in charge of our universe as well? The way he was with the apocalypse world and the one that one chick with the staff was from? Or are they completely separate? No time to think about that now Rowan, focus.  
“We’re sorry.” Atla sighed.  
No one said anything for a minute. And then Dean broke the silence, “No more lies?” Atla and I looked at eachother.  
“We can’t promise that.” She whispers.  
“How are we supposed to trust you if you won’t tell us the whole truth?!” Sam yelled. Out of character for him in season four.  
“There are things we can’t tell you.” I say, tearing up slightly, “For your own safety.”  
“You’re fourteen.”  
“Sixteen.” Atla mumbles.  
“Whatever.”  
“Please we’re friends, right?” I whisper. There's a pause, and the knife is taken from my neck. Atla is released.  
“Can we trust Cas?” Dean grunted.  
“We can trust Cas. Not the Angles.” I say, turning to him, happily.  
“What’s the difference?” Sam asks.  
I grin slightly, “He likes Dean.”  
Atla and I laugh hysterically.


End file.
